Heartsong
by Sombra112
Summary: The War had consumed the people for many years the War of humans and Demons Kagome heir to the human throne needs to marry Inuyasha king to the demon her mother doesn't approve but her people need the peace now they must fight for it to keep it
1. Chapter 1: A Song of Hope

**********No, no, no I admit it I own neither Inuyasha nor Hawksong. Though I wished I owned Inuyasha. That would be sooooooo awesome.**

On with the tale!!

**Chapter 1: **A Song of Hope

Kagome sat at the desk in her room reading a petition from someone to open their own store in the market for homespun clothing. Doing things like this kept her mind busy and off the fact that her brother, Souta, had gone to the Fields today. She didn't know how he fared. No report had reached her ears yet.

So she sat and read petitions, reports, and responded to request letters that came into the capitol. Her mother said that this was good training for when she would ascend the throne.

Good training it might be but it wreaked all kinds of havoc on her already tired eyes. She looked up and out her window. It was still dark out side. Kagome was amazed dawn hadn't broken yet.

Though Kagome sat at a desk, she was dressed for the Fields. When the battle was over she would fly over to the latest battle sight to tend the wounded, sing to the dieing, and help anyone she could. Her long silky black hair had been pulled to the nape of her neck and braided in one thick plait down her back. Her clothing was simple deer skin and light brown. It fit her form and left nothing dangling to catch on something or give her away in hiding. Though it was rather plain, even by human standards, going to the Fields without camouflage was reckless bordering on idiotic.

Getting up a minute to rest her eyes, she walked to her window and looked outside. Not to the ground did she look, but to the top of a canopy of trees. The leaves were still in the calm of pre-dawn and below her she heard the calls of the night birds.

The Keep was a city built into the trees. A huge complex spanning across the large trees and offering protection to many people. On the first level, that closest to the ground, and still many, many man-lengths from the bottom, was that of the poorer people and of course the famous human markets. Humans were famed for their ability to make great treasures of precious stones that could be both delicate as a feather yet also completely unbreakable.

The next levels were devoted to the families of higher living people who could afford the protection of higher levels. Then on the next to last levels were the guards and warriors quarters. The most elite on the upper level to protect the royal family who resided on the top of the trees.

The Keep only looked delicate and the way it swayed with the trees in the winds made those who came close to it underestimate its strength and durability.

The Keep was crafted with the strongest and most powerful, yet also supple woods, humans could find. The trees that they rested upon had also been enchanted. With a few spells from the most powerful Workers they now resisted fire, saws, and of course, repelled demons.

Demons were the whole reason the Keep had been planned with war in mind. Fighting with them was a very hard process and humans only had two advantages over them. The first was the Power. Every human had the Power but it usually wasn't very strong. So they had developed the poison. A concoction that could kill a huge and powerful demon with a tiny scratch if you had enough coated on your weapon. Yet the same weapon scratching a human would only make them sick. How sick depended on how much poison coated the blade.

The creation of that poison a few centuries ago had kept humans from extinction when their numbers had been drastically reduced. With this new weapon the humanswere able to drive the demons back and keep the War going when they would have surely all died.

Kagome sometimes wished they had, so that this War would not still be going on. It seemed peace between the two species would be impossible. The differences between them were many and there seemed to be no similarities.

Demons wore jewel bright colors from a pitch black to a blinding white and all the bright and dark colors in between.

Humans donned only soft and quiet colors. Usually ones picked to blend with the forest around them.

Demons were a people who craved touch and comfort from each other.

Human etiquette dictated that it was impolite to show emotion, and casual touch in public, while not forbidden, caused many eyebrows to be raised and mouths to frown.

Demons had superhuman strength, speed, and agility.

Humans had the Power.

It is said that each species can live centuries but with the War people died too early in life and no one was sure how long a life span was anymore.

The peoples were just way too different to ever mix under the flag of peace. Or even to ignore each other under the flag of truce.

Though no one was sure how the War started anymore, people here still fought. Now only to avenge the thousands upon thousands of loved ones that could never be avenged

"Lady Kagome." A voice behind her called.

Kagome turned and spotted her dearest friend, captain of the Royal Guard, Miroku. Her dear friend had black hair that, when let loose, fell to his shoulders but, warrior that he was, he confined it in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His dark brown eyes were serious and he too was dressed in dear skin clothes for the Fields. He also had a dear skin belt around his waist with a dagger, a few throwing knifes, many throwing stars, and a short sword.

The only reason he would be here this early would be that she could now go to the Fields. She nodded in understanding at his unspoken words and grabbed her own belt with many of the same features. Though where Miroku carried a long staff in his hands, Kagome grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows.

Kagome looked at Miroku's expressionless face for a hint at her brother's fate. It betrayed neither emotion nor any clues.

Miroku escorted her down a flight of steep stairs and into an airy room where soldiers trainde in the daytime. Moving along, they walked outside onto a balcony, wooden like the rest of the Keep, with waist high railing to keep people from falling.

Here, soldiers learned combat with their wings. Wings are a spell that humans Work to make wings sprout from their back and give them flight. Each set of wings was as different to each person as their Heartsong.

Glancing back at Miroku to make sure he was still with her, she ran to the end of the balcony where there was six feet of rail-less space. Feeling for the Power inside her, she jumped off down into the air.

She took a breath and invoked the Power and immediately a set of wings burst from her back through the slashes in her tunic. Angel wings only in shape; they were colored a see through shimmering light green.

Kagome snapped them open and flew off toward the Fields. Another snap behind her told her that Miroku was right there. Seconds later a dozen more humans winged their way up from the trees surrounding the Keep and fell into formation around her.

Kagome took a second to change the color of her wings. It was hard forcing your wing's color to change, but it was possible. They glowed a bright white making a wind whip her braid before the color settled onto a light see through brown.

Then Kagome sped up a little and focused on enjoying the magnificence of flight.

* * *

All around her she could smell the scents of decay, death, blood, and fire. The rain that had showered during the battle had made sure the flames only licked for so long before being extinguished.

Kagome could feel the death hang about her like a heavy cloud obscuring everything in its shroud, though it was still only dawn.

She walked carefully avoiding the bodies that littered the ground both of demon and human. Some had been burned and, along with the forest, gave off a scent of ash.

She walked forward looking for any dieing or wounded. She heard her guards move silently behind her. Even if the battle was over they would not trust that every demon had died. Besides, it was the only way her mother would let her walk the Fields.

She moved a branch and walked in on a sight that sucked the breath from her body.

Souta, her brother, was lying in a pool of his own blood. The dew of the dawn coated his hair and his eyes were closed in death. His skin had lost the golden shine it had and was pale.

Kagome had to force herself to breath again.

She forced tears down. Her brother would not want her to cry. And such a show of emotion as tears was against etiquette.

She closed her eyes to gather her strength when a cry came from beyond the brush across from her brother's body.

Not looking at it, and without thinking, she walked quickly and raised her hand to brush past another bush. Suddenly, Miroku grabbed her hand and shook his head. "Not that one, my Lady."

She tore her hand from his grasp and looked at him, a look bordering on a glare.

"I will not ignore a cry for help with what might be some ones last breath." She said quietly before rushing into the clearing.

Lying in the center, in a beam of early morning light, was a demon. He was crawling on his hand and knees, a hand to his stomach keeping his innards inside. His hair was shinning silver and his ears were pointed and his claws were digging into the earth in pain. His skin was paler than Kagome's and his breeches were pitch black. His shirt was jewel bright blue and when he heard Kagome's footsteps he looked up. His eyes were amber, nowhere near the bright gold his king's were rumored to be. Right now they were dulled with pain, until he caught sight of her, then they sparkled in fear.

Kagome walked forward, her guard right behind her, their weapons drawn. No one would take the chance that a demon, no matter that it was a fatally wounded demon, wouldn't hurt their princess.

The boy looked at her, defiance growing in his eyes.

Kagome sat next to him. She was horribly saddened by the fact that he looked no older than 15, not by the crescent moon on his forehead signifying that he was demon royalty.

"It's okay. Your safe now." She spoke quietly.

He looked at her in shock. This was just not what the soul-less humans said. But at the point he was at, any comfort was enough. The fear in his eyes faded and he said in a small voice, "End it, please."

Kagome nodded, tears coming to her eyes. She reached down to grab the dagger from her belt when a hand grabbed hers.

Miroku again held fast while whispering to her quietly, "The demons believe in mercy killing, but not by the other side. Not when it is the heir to the throne who kills one of the last remaining princes."

"It could take hours for him to die like this, Miroku!" she whisper back fiercely, pleading in her voice.

"Then we will wait hours." He insisted.

Kagome sighed before nodding and turning back to the boy.

"Lay down." She whispered to him. He gazed at her, curious, but he obeyed. She took his head and put it on her lap. She stroked his hair and sang to him, as she sang to many human soldiers before him. It was a child's lullaby, about peace and many things her world of War and death knew nothing of. She used her Power to make a delicate melody float out of the air as she sang.

"_Hush now my baby,_

_Be still love don't cry._

_I have a story to te-ell._

_Of a land of peace_

_Where there is no War_

_A land of life and prosperity"_

Then she used her power to make figures dance in the air above him. The music played to him softly as her figures of light danced showing a place where people lived and were happy. There was no War, and as it was a demon she was singing to, she let her most secret dream show through. She integrated demons in the vision. Showed them working, living, being along together.

She played the vision for him, of happiness and love, until she felt his heart start to slow.

"_Lay down your head now._

_Dream of this place,_

_And he-ear your o-own Heartsong."_

She finished quietly letting the music play until she finally felt his heart slow and gradually, stop. His body relaxed as he escaped from the pain.

Kagome sat there a second more, letting her sweet melody play for a minute longer, so she could have time to stop the tears trekking silently down her cheeks. Her brother would not want her to cry for him, but she could and would cry for this stranger, this poor boy who was taken far too early.

When she finally got the strength to stand, she lay his head gently back on the ground, and she could have sworn she saw a bush across the clearing move.

When she looked, it was still.

"My Lady, let us return to the Keep. Quickly, before your mother starts to worry." Miroku suggested.

"Yes you're…you're right." Kagome agreed tearing her eyes away.

She invoked her power and let her wings spread, black in her mourning, and took to the skies.

Kagome's guard immediately followed her. They would return to get her brothers body once they made sure she was back in the Keep and safe.

* * *

From the bushes in the clearing, a man with stunning silver hair and burning gold eyes watched the princess leave. As the last of her guards left, his own immediately ran in to grab the dead prince.

Inuyasha's garb was much like his younger brother's who lay on the ground dead. Only his tunic was jewel red.

"It seems the tales were wrong." He mumbled to himself as he watch her shining black wings fade. The rumors that the princess was a heartless bitch with no feeling beyond that of the pleasure of killing couldn't be true. No person like that could sing to a dieing prince of the demons.

"What tales, Your Majesty?" a small, female guard asked. The cat-demon was a curious as the animal she was molded after.

"Nothing, Danica. It seems we may have hope after all." He finished to himself. The girl shrugged and ran to help grab the late princes body.

"Peace, life, and prosperity huh?" he said his eyes still looking at the spot were the princess had disappeared in the sky.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

YAY!! First chapter done. What do ya'll think huh?


	2. Chapter 2: An Offer of Peace

**No I still don't own Inuyasha nor Hawksong**

Let's keep right on trucking along.

**Chapter 2:** An Offer of Peace

Kagome stood next to her mother as they watched the funeral pyre burn lower. Her brother's funeral was a sad, yet not totally unexpected death. The people around her, while unmistakably sad, knew it was just another death. Another royal child was dead. Nothing new.

Group by group people drifted off. First the lower peoples walking back to their lives. Then the upper class left, looking at Kagome with hope, as she was the heir. Then Souta's friends left. Finally it was only family. Then as they left, it was only Kagome and her mother.

"Kagome, come with me to my rooms. I have something which to discuss with you." She told her. Though her mother was clearly sad, she had no tears.

"Yes, mother." Kagome responded.

"Take as long as you need." Midori told her before showing her own cloudy black pixie wings and taking off into the sky. Immediately a flock of humans followed as her guard.

With Kagome's mother gone, Miroku felt safe to drop from the trees and walk to her side.

He stayed just a step behind her but she felt safe in his presence regardless.

Kagome stayed until the embers had burned themselves out and she was sure she could walk again without breaking down. Human reserve. It was what kept everyone going without dropping from despair.

Without a word Kagome spread her wings, still black, and took to the sky. Immediately her guard followed.

She flew to the Keep right up to her mother's balcony where she was waiting. For now, she was too full of despair to enjoy the feeling of flight.

"Mother." Kagome said inclining her head slightly. She walked to her side and leaned against the intricately carved railing next to her.

They remained silent for some time lost in their own worlds remembering Souta.

When the silence was broken it was Midori who caused it, "Kagome I am ready to step down."

"What, mother?" she asked not understanding.

"I am tired of being queen, my daughter. I think it is time you took the throne." She said.

"But mother you are a great queen. I am not even married yet." Kagome protested immediately.

"I am tired of the War. I know you are not married. When you lost your betrothed we never had time to find you another. You will be crowned in a moon cycle then announce your marriage a week later. Will that suit you?" she turned to her.

Kagome was stunned into silence for a moment before bowing and saying, "That would honor me greatly mother."

"Do you have any one who you think will make a good husband?" her mother asked. They both knew the question was just a formality. Miroku would, of course make a great king and husband. And he was the best candidate for the job.

Traditionally a woman was given a betrothed when she was born and the man was just a young boy. For both the lowly peoples and her, the heir. The man was raised to know her and protect her and she to trust him unconditionally. Her own, Houjo, was killed in a battle when she was 12. Since then she had none.

"I will have one when the time comes mother." Kagome answered as always. Her mother nodded.

"Now come with me." Her mother said. "I have a war meeting to attend and I wish you to join me to start to understand how they work."

"Yes mother." Kagome agreed before they sprouted their wings and wound their way down the Keep.

* * *

Kagome walked back to her room from her first war meeting. It had been rather tiring. Supplies, the new batch of poison, distribution of troops, battle plans. Kagome had been amazed to see it was only mid-afternoon.

Her shoulders ached for some reason and she rotated them up and down get the kinks out.

"My Lady!" a voice behind her called.

Kagome repressed a sigh and slipped into her mask of human reserve and turned to face the women running to her.

Her hair, reaching below her shoulders, was the deep brown of a healthy and old tree. It had been pulled into a thin and graceful ponytail on the top of her head. Her eyes a dark pool of brown spirit. Her breeches were a light brown tan-ish color that only reached half way down her calves while her tunic, stuck tight to her body with half-length sleeves, was a creamy white. Her moccasins matched her breeches and strapped to her back was a huge boomerang made of what seemed to be bone with a short sword strapped to her waist on her belt along with a dagger and many pockets.

"My Lady." She said once again as she reached her and bowed.

"How can I help you?" Kagome asked as she got back up.

"My name is Sango, Lady. I am here to join the Elite Guard." She responded.

Kagome raised her eyebrow as she looked the girl over. The Elite Guard was the guard dedicated solely to the protection of the royal family. With Miroku as the head of them, the decision would ultimately fall to him, but it was up to the royal family to introduce people to him.

Sango was not short of breath though she must have run quite a distance to find, and catch up to, Kagome. She was well built and anyone could see the muscles outlined by her tight tunic.

"Can you use those?" Kagome asked indicating to the weapons adorning her body.

"I am most practiced in my hiraikotsu," she said touching the strap that connected to her huge boomerang, "But I can fight deadly enough with my sword and dagger."

"Do you have any former training?" Kagome continued wondering if she could fly with that huge thing on her back.

"A little. My father taught me the finer points of fighting before…" she let the sentence hang. It took Kagome no trouble to fill in the blank with 'before he died.'

"You look fine. But the decision will ultimately be up to Miroku. Captain of the Elite. Come with me." She directed turning around and changing her destination to the training area.

Sango fell into step behind her.

Kagome had to climb two sets of stairs to get to the training level. Miroku was watching over men and women sparing.

"Captain." Someone shouted drawing attention to Kagome and Sango. Immediately every one bowed to her.

"Captain I have someone who wants to join the Elite." Kagome said motioning Sango forward.

Miroku started scrutinizing her. "Good build. Can you fight with those?" he asked pointing with his chin.

"I fight best with my hiraikotsu, but I can fight with my sword and dagger." Sango repeated.

"Can you fight in the air with that thing? It looks pretty heavy." Miroku continued.

"Not with my hiraikotsu. It's too heavy for my wings to lift." Sango responded.

"How are you in hand to hand?"

"Very good."

"Prove it." Miroku said taking off his belt and throwing it to the side. Sango raised her eyebrow, but removed her own then lifted her hiraikotsu and set it on the ground before settling into a fighting stance.

Miroku followed suit then made the first attack. Sango blocked it easily and came back with her own punch, which Miroku deftly caught. Before he could flip her over with her arm, Sango struck out with her foot and caught him the stomach. Miroku flew and hit the wall. Miroku shook his head before looking at her with approval.

"Again." he said running forward.

Sango side stepped him and put her fists together in a ball and attempted to bring it down on his back. Miroku turned, grabbed her wrists. This time he did manage to turn and flip her over his back onto the floor. Her breath came out in a rush. Quickly Miroku dropped his knee onto her chest and held an imaginary blade to her neck.

"Your dead." He said before getting up.

He got off her and offered her a hand.

"Your good." He complimented.

"Thanks." Sango said wiping her brow.

"One question. Our job is, foremost, to protect the royal family. Sometimes that means retreating, from the battlefield. Can you do that? Without hesitation?" he asked glaring at her.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Yes." She answered after a second.

"Good. Your in." he said smiling slightly.

Sango smiled wider. "Really? Great! Thanks."

"First rule. I am your captain. You will address me as 'sir' or 'captain', got it?" Miroku said.

"Yes, sir." Sango said snapping to attention.

"Good. Now go over there to Zane and show me what you can do."

Kagome chose this moment to leave. Sango was in good hands there.

* * *

That night Kagome had a dream about Inuyasha. The terrifying king of the demons. He had been ever since his older brother died. She could practically see his eyes, those bright golden eyes, burning into her very soul.

The dream swiftly changed into one she had so many times the very start of it filled her with pain.

Kagome was no more than 14 summers that day. She was winging her way over the Forest of Sorrows to head to the Fields. Miroku's father had gone out today and hadn't come back. Miroku went after him and hadn't come back either. Kagome was determined to find her childhood friend so she had snuck out of the Keep to fly here.

_The smell of blood, death, and despair hit her harder than a stone the first time she smelled it. Ignoring the urge to vomit, she searched to ground for some sign of her friend._

_She saw him at last. He was kneeling near a body. Unmistakably, his father's._

"_Miroku." She said quietly landing near him her wings vanishing._

_Ignoring etiquette, she set her hand on his shoulder._

_Suddenly out of the darkness, hands grabbed her from behind and tore her away. She screamed on instinct, but Miroku was already standing a dagger in hand to protect her._

_There was another one, another demon, behind him. Sneaking up a feral grin on its face._

_Kagome screamed louder struggling with the demon holding her._

_No with the brown cloth holding her._

"Kagome wake up." Miroku said shaking her gently.

"What? Miroku?" Kagome asked struggling out of the brown blanket she had wrapped around herself.

"Another dream?" he asked. Miroku was the only one Kagome told about her dreams.

Kagome nodded.

"Your mother has requested your audience. It seems we have a guest."

Kagome nodded again as she through the blanket from her body. Her mother didn't summon her for pointless reasons. If she needed her, it was important.

Deftly, she tore off her linen night shift, Miroku had left the room of course, and slipped on a creamy gold knee length skirt and a white sleeveless tunic with the usual slashes on the back. She tightened the strings that criscrossed down the front of her tunic. It ended with a tight knot at the bottom of her shirt. She slipped into her deer-skin boots and left her room.

Miroku nodded to her and walked to a wide window. He quickly opened it and jumped out. Kagome followed suit. Immediately a dozen guards came to her side and flew with her. She understood this when she went to the Fields, but here in the Keep? Who was this guest?

Miroku didn't head to the throne room, or the first level where the poorer guests were greeted. He heeded to the forest floor.

Kagome was curious but followed.

Once they landed she found out the reason for all this extra security.

Izayoi was sitting on a mat in front of her mother who was on her own mat 5 paces away. Izayoi was the King Inuyasha's mother. She was a dog demon like her son but it was hard to tell. She had no crescent moon on her head meaning she was married into the family. Her ears were tipped slightly and she had small claws on her hands. Four guards surrounded her and another four circled around her mother.

Izayoi's eyes were closed, but as if she sensed her coming, she opened them just as Kagome came near. They were dark molten amber and she stared straight at Kagome.

"My daughter Kagome, heir to the throne." Her mother introduced in a slightly clipped voice. "Kagome, Izayoi has come here with an offer of peace." The way her mother said peace made it sound like she was going to add 'or so she says' at the end.

"It's true Kagome. Our people want peace just as much as your own." Izayoi said in a very calming voice. "My son, our king, Inuyasha wishes to open peace talks with your people."

"Really?" her mother asked skeptically, "And where would these talks be held?"

"In the Wyvern court. To the Tuuli Thea and Diente." She answered immediately.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. The Wyvern court was a castle of a people that were famous for the peace they had and the ability to bring peace to warring lands for centuries. The Tuuli Thea was their own version of a queen and the Diente their king.

"What do you think, Kagome?" her mother asked.

She thought it over for a second, weighing the good and bad sides in her mind. Finally she said, "I think that if there is even a small chance that they are being truthful and want peace talks, we should take it. Besides if it was an ambush it would be stupid to plan it in the Wyvern court. They would rip them to shreds should they try." Kagome responded after a minute of thought.

Midori nodded thinking her own thoughts as well.

"They are real peace talks." Izayoi said at once. "Inuyasha wants the end of the War. He offered to come here himself but I said no. Told him you would sooner stick a knife into his ribs than listen. He told me if it ended the War he would let you. We are sick of the bloodshed your Highnesses." She looked at Kagome speaking only to her. "We want nothing more than for it to stop."

Kagome found herself trapped in her eyes and quickly looked at the ground.

"Very well we will meet. When?" Midori asked.

"Inuyasha says that anytime you wish will be fine." Izayoi answered promptly.

Midori looked behind her at Miroku before turning back and saying "In a fortnight. That will give us time to fly there."

Izayoi nodded not showing any stress to the pressing time. The demon kingdom was farther from the Wyvern lands than the human's and they might make the deadline if they rode their horses to exhaustion each night not giving them any time to plan something.

"I cannot wait, your Majesty. May I stand?" she asked knowing should she do so without permission the guards might mistake it for an attack and attack themselves.

Midori nodded.

Once she had done so Izayoi nodded. "Till a fortnight your Majesty, your Highness." Then she turned and walked back into the trees moving slowly as to not upset the guards.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and felt a small bubble of hope blossom in her chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Woohoo what do you guys think.

PS I looooove reviews. hint hint


	3. Chapter 3: An Unthinkable Suggestion

**The last time I checked I owned neither Inuyasha nor Hawksong. Wait let me check again….No still don't own either. sigh**

Okay onto chapter 3!!

**Chapter 3: **An Unthinkable Suggestion

Kagome waited patiently next to her mother for the guards to get ready. The Wyvern court said only five guards could accompany each party. Kagome stared at each of them knowing she could trust each with her life.

Miroku, of course, was coming. The new girl Sango was checking the adjustment of her belt. Next to her was Zane, who made it into the Elite for his ability to fight with an unmatchable skill and grace. His black hair was slicked back and he was stretching for their long journey. Sitting on the ground next to him, meditating was a small girl named Erica. Skillful in that her enemies always underestimated her because of her size, and her speed to take them down. Next to her, staring into the sky was Kouga. (A/N if you didn't read the notice on the prologue, you're not going to understand Kouga is a human in my story, dumdum. Any one who didn't go back there now and read the other stuff you missed. Hurry up stop reading this A/N. For those who did, please continue on.) Kouga kept his slick black hair up much like Sango's. He always refused to wear shoes saying he could feel the earth better, and run faster, without them. He wasn't muscular at all, more lean and lithe, like a dancers body.

Midori was next to Kagome. Around her neck was the only piece of jewelry she wore, which she would wear until it passed to Kagome. It was the crowning necklace. Her people needed no crown for their queen, but the necklace was a symbol that the people did need. It was a thin yet unbreakable golden chain adorned with a golden hawk with spread wings. Its feathers were expertly crafted so you could see each tiny mark from the shaft to the tiny hairs that sprouted from it. It symbolized humans and their gifts of flight.

"Ready, your Majesties?" Miroku asked once all his soldiers had strapped on their belts and had fallen into formation.

"Yes. You, Kagome?" Midori answered.

"Anytime, mother." Kagome answered deftly.

Miroku nodded and as one, the Elite sprouted their own personal wings. Kouga's a deep murky brown that wasn't ugly at all and had been shaped after hawk wings. Sango's was a fiery pink laced with flashes of red in the shape of a hummingbird's wings. Small but fast and beautiful and powerful. Miroku's a deep royal purple shaped angelic like Kagome's. The wings were not see through like hers though.

Kagome and her mother sprouted their wings seconds later. Kagome's was no longer black in mourning but her mother's was.

With another nod from Miroku, they leapt into the skies. Kagome felt all her sadness and doubts leave her as she flew. Flying was a natural and amazing thing to her. Being able to sore through the air was an amazing experience words couldn't properly describe. The thrill, the peace, the freedom was intoxicating.

Keeping pace with her mother and her guards, Kagome flew into the blue and into the unknown.

* * *

After a five-day travel they arrived at the Wyvern land. Even with all their hard flying they arrived just in time for the talks.

Everyone landed and was immediately greeted by a delegate from the court. The Wyvern people were related to snakes and hawks but were obviously human. An unusual combination but they had managed to mix the two different races.

"The Tuuli Thea and Diente request you only bring two of your guards into the throne room with you. The demons have only two as well." A tall young man said bowing to them.

Midori turned and nodded to each Miroku and Sango. The other three bowed then walked over to the delegate to be told were they could stay.

"Right this way, your Majesties." The man said bowing once more and leading the way.

Midori walked first her head held high in especially impressive garb. As a queen going before other royalty she could not be dressed like she was ready for battle. Her dress clung tight to her upper body before traveling smoothly down her legs in a deep forest maroon. The skirt cloth was a smooth silk but the top cloth was a rougher embroidered material making beautiful flowers in gold thread. Her low neckline was traced in gold as well accenting her royal necklace. Her sleeves cling tight to her arms and ended in gold bands at her wrists. A maroon cloak she donned once she landed covered the slashes on the back. Her short black hair had been smoothed and shined in the sun.

Miroku followed her in elaborate brown and green soldier gear with small metals clinging to his chest displaying his rank like he needed not at home.

Then came Kagome just as beautiful as her mother. Her dress was calf length in the back but was cut in a way that it only traveled to her mid-thigh in the front. The top was close fitting like her mother's but her sleeves were simple thin straps on her arms. The dress was a deep forest green with lighter green thread making leaf patterns on the skirt. Her slip on shoes dark green as well. The braids she had kept her hair in on the flight over had waved her hair beautifully now that she let it free.

After her came Sango in fighting garb like Miroku's though not as flashy and she had no medals adorning her chest.

The Wyvern castle had been expertly carved of stone. On each wall was a scene of peace and happiness. Kagome looked longingly at these, wanted this for her own people. She decided she would do anything to get them to be at peace if it took her own life.

The throne room had been carved out of a large boulder at least ten man lengths tall and nearly 100 paces wide. Kagome walked in past the silk cloth that blocked the entrance. The Tuuli Thea and Diente sat on thrones looking as determined as she felt to end this War. But that was not what drew her attention.

As her people were escorted to cushions on the right side she looked to the left and saw the demon envoy.

Izayoi sat quite serenely on a cushion in a fabulous bright silver gown spread out around her like a cloud. She nodded to Kagome when she saw her. Standing guard were two powerful looking demons. One female one male.

The male stood at attention and had long red hair pulled back from his face and had adopted a guard uniform like Miroku and Sango had, though his was silver and black. His ears were pointed and once Kagome got closer she could see his hair wasn't hair at all. It was, in fact, feathers. He was a bird demon.

The woman also stood at attention and was standing next to the king. Her hair was black, darker than pitch that surely traveled to her ankles. Now it was pulled back like the bird demon's with two strands looping her ears before rejoining the tail that was tied with a small white tie. Her ears were pointed and her eyes were deep amber. She also wore guard clothing.

But the thing that really caught Kagome's attention was the king himself. He lounged back against the wall on foot strait in front of him the other bent. His hair flowed freely and bright silver down his back in what looked like a frozen waterfall. His breeches, black along with his boots, showed off his muscular legs. His red shirt was stretch tight across his well-toned chest. Then his eyes, his bright burning gold eyes that Kagome's dreams hadn't properly shown locked onto her own brown ones immediately.

He looked at her face then shamelessly let his eyes travel down her body. Kagome immediately blushed at this and Miroku had to push her forward with a dark look at the demon king.

Once her party had seated themselves the Tuuli Thea spoke up.

"You two have traveled here today to find a peace agreement. This is the first step to actually getting it. Izayoi, from your party who should I address as leader?" she asked.

"My son. He has ascended the throne as king." She answered waving her hand at him.

The Tuuli Thea nodded then turned to the humans. "And you, Midori, are still queen, yes?" she asked.

"I am." She responded then quickly went on, "But do address my daughter. She will take the throne in a fortnights time."

The Tuuli Thea looked at Kagome and asked, "Then, are congratulations in order?"

Midori shook her head, "No, your Majesty. Kagome has neither a husband nor a child. I know it is customary to have both before she takes the throne but I… I am tired of the War and am ready to step down. She will be crowned, husband and child or no."

She nodded then looked at the two of them. "Inuyasha, have you taken a mate yet?"

Inuyasha shook his head then answered in a deep commanding voice, "No, Lady. Taking a mate in this time is as good as placing a death sentence on the women in return for her love."

She nodded again. Then the Diente spoke, "One question before we continue. What would you two do to end the War? What would you willingly give?"

Kagome thought of all the fallen soldiers she had seen. The wounded she had tended and sung to. The pain in their eyes and the hope they held for her. She thought of each person she had lost including her brother. Then she thought of the young demon prince she had sung to about peace and happiness.

"Everything." She answered along with Inuyasha's "Anything."

The Tuuli Thea spoke once more. "Then listen and hear my advice. A war lasting as long as your two peoples has experienced creates a large rift between your people. To fix this rift you must first bring the two sides together. Join them together." she places her palms together in emphasis.

Kagome was at a loss for what her meaning was. She looked across the hall to Inuyasha's face. He looked like her had an idea where this was heading but didn't like it one bit.

"You must join the royal families. Kagome, take Inuyasha for your husband and Inuyasha, take Kagome for your mate." She said calmly.

There was maybe a heartbeat of silence. A second ,were her words echoed in the big room. Then Miroku yelled just a fraction of a second before Inuyasha's female guard did. Then a fraction of a second after that everyone else, even Inuyasha, yelled their protests into the room.

Kagome was the only one not yelling. She was frozen with shock at her suggestion. There was no way they could set aside so many years of fighting to live under one roof.

The Tuuli Thea let the noise die down with a frown of disappointment on her face. "How can you expect your people to get along when you won't even do so yourself. Please, stay the night and think over my advice. Then give me your final word in the morning." And with that she and her king stood, took each other's hand, and left the room.

* * *

Kagome didn't hear anything, but she felt the slight change in the room. Wordlessly she froze her hands inches from the clasp on her dress. She was in the very nice stateroom the Diente had arranged for her and she was about to get undressed for bed when she felt him enter.

Slowly she turned and there he was. Inuyasha, was sitting on one of the cushions that had adorned her walls. Her first instinct was to scream and have the guards standing just outside her room come in to her rescue, but there was something about him that kept her from doing so.

"Kagome, forgive me for coming at such a late hour." He said inclining his head.

Kagome was breathing fast because her heart rate had shot up at the site of him and she could make no reply.

"I wanted to talk to you alone before tomorrow." He continued noticing her distress and tried to look as non-lethal as possible. He stood slowly and walked over to her. Kagome immediately poised herself for a fight for her life but he stopped two feet away from her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Kagome." He assured her. "I just wanted to talk to you about the Tuuli Thea's suggestion."

"Do you?" Kagome asked finally locating her voice. He was the one who had protested the loudest.

Inuyasha seemed to see her doubt because he smirked and said, "Kagome you must understand, demons don't marry for any reason other than love. Not for politics, nor convenience or any other reason your society marries for. The idea that I marry for something other than love was and still is preposterous."

"Than why are you here." Kagome asked finally slipping into her mask of human reserve as a war of emotions fought inside of her. Most predominate was fear then fascination.

"I said the idea of the marriage was preposterous. Her idea to use it to tie our peoples was not." He said reaching out to grab her hand.

Kagome immediately squeaked in fear. It was not loud enough for her guards to hear though. Inuyasha took offence.

"Kagome, damn it, I said I wouldn't hurt you!" he whispered fiercely.

"Excuse me if I have a hard time believing you." Kagome almost sneered.

"Kagome if I wanted to kill you I would have done it already without talking to you. Without even needing to set up these peace talks. I would have just walked into the Keep and killed you in your sleep." He growled softly.

Kagome's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "No demon can enter the Keep. Only someone with wings can enter the Keep. And even if a demon did, there is no way you could make it all the way to my room without being caught."

"Actually it was very easy." Inuyasha said with a smirk. "You humans enchanted the trees around it with demon repealing spells but not the trees away from it. All I had to do was climb one of those, leap over to the Keep, and walk in one of those insanely big windows you all have. Getting into your room was easier. Servants use back staircases that no one walks, or guards, at night. I climb those, get onto your floor, and sneak into your room. You don't even keep the door locked, Kagome."

_I will now. _She thought immediately, her mouth going dry.

"I remember the first night I saw you." He said staring off into space while he sat on her bed. Kagome followed suit keeping her eyes on his.

"I was about 15. It was the night my older sister died. I grabbed a horse and rode to the Keep to seek revenge on that who killed her. At least indirectly." He said looking at her again. Kagome found herself trapped in his story not even caring when he lifted her hand and started playing with her fingers. Something she never would have allowed otherwise.

"It was a lot harder getting in the first time. When I got to your room I was all ready with my knife, I was determined to stab you in your sleep. You must have been having a nightmare or something; you were tossing around on the bed. I remember raising the knife over your chest but then…I couldn't do it." He admitted looking at her again.

"You were so beautiful laying there. I couldn't destroy such beauty. That was my first thought. Then I tried to convince myself. Told myself you were a cold, heartless, pampered bitch who didn't care how many you killed as long as you won the War. But you weren't pampered. I remember a scratch here." He said sliding his finger across her right arm.

Kagome suddenly knew which night he spoke of. It was that night when Miroku lost his father. When she had been attacked by demons and he had saved her. He hadn't been the same since. Always training and working to become a better warrior.

"It was then I realized that you weren't the cold emotionless shell our people claim you to be. You were just as effected by this War as me." He told her placing his hand on her cheek.

"I want to find love Kagome. But I want the War over even more. I will take you as my mate, and be your husband, if it means ending the War." He said standing and, as he still held her hand, taking her with him.

"You sang to my brother of peace. I know you want it as much as I do. Tomorrow I will go to the throne room alone. Please come by yourself as well so we can talk this over just the two of us. Okay?"

Kagome nodded then Inuyasha smiled slightly.

Then he reached forward and placed a gentle hand on her cheek and, without thinking about it, Kagome squeaked in fright again.

This time it was loud enough for her guards to hear and come storming into the room.

With Miroku in the lead they busted in and stared in shock at the demon king that stood by their princess. Inuyasha's eyes were darting left and right looking for a way out as his muscles tensed for a fight. Kagome knew that despite his offer of peace, if her men fought him, he would fight back. And if he and Miroku came to blows she honestly didn't know who would come out on top.

Then she made a split second decision and stepped between the two men.

"Miroku, calm down." She said at once.

"Kagome," he said still staring at the demon, "what is _he _doing in your room?"

Kagome stared Miroku in the eye and said, honestly, "Inuyasha and I were just having a talk about the Tuuli Thea's suggestion. There is no need for alarm." Behind her she felt Inuyasha's muscles un-tense, a little.

"Well, thank you Inuyasha, for coming to visit." Kagome said turning to him in her royal voice hoping Miroku would start feeling there was nothing to worry about.

"No please." He said adopting a royal tone as well. "Thank you for letting me have an audience at such a late hour. Until tomorrow your Highness?" he asked holding out his hand for her to take. Kagome hesitated for only a second but looked into Inuyasha's eyes; pleading her not to let this turn into a fight.

"Of course." She agreed taking it.

Before she could react, he pulled her forward and slipped a small kiss on her lips. It was just long enough to show he wasn't worried, but short enough that Miroku didn't walk forward and stab him through.

"My Lady." He bowed before walking away. Her guards made way for him but he had to shoulder past Miroku who gave him a glare that would have most demons running for cover.

"Kagome what was going on?" he demanded rushing forward.

"Just what I said Miroku. We were talking." Kagome insisted.

"Kagome that, _thing, _was in your room!" he protested.

"Miroku," Kagome snapped glaring at him. She had had a long day of flight, then the talks, then this. She was tired "we are here for peace. How can we attain it if we don't trust each other?"

"Kagome, what's going on?" a voice behind Miroku demanded. He moved aside revealing her mother. Her face was calm in her own mask of reserve, but her eyes boiled in anger.

Kagome surprised a sigh. "It was nothing mother."

"Nothing indeed. One of your guards said Inuyasha was in your rooms. Explain!" she said.

"Mother, we were just talking. Nothing happened." Kagome insisted again.

"Nothing indeed!" she repeated. "I knew we shouldn't have come here. These demons are liars. Kagome, lets go, we're leaving." She ordered.

"But mother, the talks....!" Kagome protested.

"The talks nothing!" she interrupted. "We should not have come. We are leaving now! Let's go Kagome."

"But mother…" Kagome tried again.

"You will not argue with me Kagome!" he mother spoke sharply in a tone that said she was no longer her mother, but her ruler and she could not deny her orders.

"Yes mother." Kagome said quietly looking at the ground so her mother wouldn't see the fury she couldn't keep off her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay so what do you think. I thinks it's going well. Very nice. Next Chapter very soon!


	4. Chapter 4: The Dream That Wasn't

**Just so we're all totally clear on this, I own neither Inuyasha nor Hawksong. Boohoo :(**

Yay immediately onto chapter 5. HAHAHA! I so rock! Moving on

**Chapter 4: **The Dream That Wasn't

It seemed that after the hasty nighttime departure, the whole human race thought that the demons offer of peace talks was just a cleaver ruse to kill the royal family. Kagome was the only one that was unsure that the demon's true intention was foul play. Inuyasha was right; he could have killed her instantly anytime he wanted during that whole talk that night. No one would have known until they checked in the morning.

Despite that, everyone kept thanking whatever god they worshiped that she and her mother came back safe. No one seemed to think of the demons as anything other than vicious killing machines.

A week after the incident Kagome couldn't help but wonder what Inuyasha must have thought of their late night flight.

That night, she was sleeping. Tucked under her covers going through the never-ending film of nightmares that played in her head. People she knew and loved dieing. Watching Miroku fight for his life again and again. Watching her betrothed, Houjo, die before her eyes again and again.

Then of course the nightmare that always plagued her. Of Inuyasha looking at her with his eyes. Though tonight he wasn't so frightening. Maybe after meeting the real thing, a dream was nothing.

"Don't scream, please." He begged covering her mouth with his hand.

"Oh not you." She said irritably throwing it off. Her dream was, as always, in her room. She sat up and looked at him waiting for this rather calm dream to change into something much more frightening and painful.

"You don't look that scary." She told him her irritation fading.

Inuyasha's eyebrow raised in surprise "Really?" he asked almost amused.

Kagome nodded, yawning in her dream.

"What do you want?" she asked still waiting for the dream to change and wondering why this one was so docile.

"I wanted to talk to you. First because I'm sorry. Your mother made you leave the Wyvern court because of my late night visit." He said standing in front of her.

"It's alright." Kagome said, polite even in her dreams. Though she wasn't listening very much. She was taking the chance she had to stare at Inuyasha. She was extremely curious about the demon king and in a dream she could stare at him in fascination, as she couldn't in life.

Inuyasha smiled at her unmasked curiosity as he reached down and grabbed her and pulled her off the bed.

"My point, princess, was our talk was interrupted, but my offer still stands." He said reaching into a pocket with one hand while the other caressed hers without thought.

"Our talk?" Kagome asked getting foggy.

"The one about joining the royal families, dummy." He answered tapping her lightly on the head. "Remember?"

Kagome nodded.

"Good. I want to talk about it more, but I can't do it here." Kagome nodded again her vision blurring. She was about to enter another dream, certainly more painful than this one.

"Take this." He said slipping something into her hand but she couldn't see it because he leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Tomorrow I will place my most trusted guards around the palace. Show them this and they will bring you to me, okay?"

Kagome nodded her vision almost gone because her eyes were closing.

"Good." He said again leaning back and studying her face. Then he leaned forward and met her lips with his. This kiss was not hurried like at the court. This time it was full and promised many others if she came. Kagome was glad it was a dream so she could kiss him back just as enthusiastically.

"Tomorrow." He said again letting her go.

Then the dream changed and now it was Houjo talking to a crowd of people. Kagome forgot all about her other dream as she listened to him again.

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke feeling quite refreshed. She dreamed a lot last night and none of the last ones had been bad.

A knock at her door had her getting up and putting her mask of reserve on. "Come in." she said.

"Morning, Kagome." Sango said coming in.

"Morning, Sango." Kagome said happy to see her friend though she only let a small smile come through.

"Miroku said to tell you that we have practice in an hour and you said you would come to this one to train."

"So I did. I'll be right there, okay?" Sango nodded and left.

Kagome walked over to her balcony and drew the silk gauze away form it and let the morning shine in. She took in a deep breath. She remembered her dream of Inuyasha. She wondered what he had given her. Then she shrugged. It didn't matter. It was only a dream.

She stretched once and walked back inside to get ready.

* * *

One extremely painful training lesson later, Kagome walked downstairs to join her mother for a war conference.

She walked in and nodded to her mother then sat on her right hand preparing for the meeting.

Once every one was seated, Midori looked to the leader of the scouts and asked "Kendra, you said you had something important to tell me?"

Kendra stood up. "Yes, your Majesty. My scouts on the demon border have had something very odd to report. It seems the demons are withdrawing their forces."

One old man leaned forward and asked. "Withdrawing? That is odd. Maybe they are planning a sneak attack?"

Miroku spoke up as well, "Or they have a new weapon that can attack us in mass."

"That's what I was thinking." Kendra nodded to them, "I wanted to request that we attack them ourselves, before they have a chance to do so. Sneak into their lands and…"

Kagome's blood ran cold at her suggestions. That was just wrong. Maybe if they pulled back the demons wanted no more fighting. Why had no one thought of that? Then Kagome realized as Kendra presented and fine-tuned her plan with the queen that these people couldn't believe in peace. They had all known nothing but War and death and that the idea of peace was too much for them to comprehend. They couldn't get the idea into their brains because they were all older than Kagome and hadn't the ability to change their minds about an entire people at the drop of a hat.

When Kendra was done, Kagome spoke up. "You Majesty, if I may?" she asked first. Midori nodded Kagome stood to address them all. "Kendra you say they have pulled back all their forces?"

Kendra nodded. "Even the ones that were in battle?" Kagome pressed on. Kendra nodded again. "That's what's odd, your highness. All the raids, battles, marches just stopped and returned home."

"Did you think, Kendra, that maybe the demons are stopping because they want peace?" Kagome asked.

Kendra's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Impossible, my Lady. They must be planning something. I just want to attack them before they attack us."

Kagome didn't want that to happen. If the demons were being true and really pulling back, Kagome couldn't risk the chance that they were trying for peace and they would ruin the chance.

"Kendra, please, give me one week to come up with evidence that they are not trying to attack us. The day after I become queen. If in one week I do not have it I will give you permission to see the plan through." Kagome looked at her mother pleading for permission.

Midori considered her daughter for a moment before saying, "Kagome you have one week to think of your alternate plan."

"But your Majesty!" Kendra protested standing as well.

"Kendra, calm yourself." The queen said looking her. "There is no war plan that can be made and executed in under a week anyway. Fine tune your own plan and once the week is out, if Kagome has not thought of another, we will take yours. Agreed?" she looked between the two.

Kagome and Kendra nodded and sat back down.

"Good. Now Lionel, where stands our supplies?" the queen asked moving on.

* * *

Kagome walked through the Markets the next two days tired and worried. There was no way she could find a way to prevent Kendra's plan and she had spent the last two nights staying up wondering how.

She rubbed her shoulders; her muscles had tensed up from worry and lack of sleep.

Today was the Day of the Market. The day humans celebrated their Market and everything about them. On this day many people were tend to give her family gifts, such as now.

"My Lady." A voice behind her said. A very muscular man stood behind her shuffling his feet and holding a small package in his hand.

"Would you please accept this? It was originally my betrothed but she went out into battle and…I just can't keep it anymore and she would be honored if you were to have it." He said holding it out.

Kagome took it and opened the lid. Inside lay a beautifully made dagger and sheath. The man, a blacksmith, had obviously made it himself and had added his own touch to it.

"I cannot accept such an amazing gift." Kagome said trying to give it back.

"No, my Lady. Please she would be happier if you had it." He insisted.

"Very well. Thank you very much." Kagome said bringing it close to her.

The man smiled slightly and walked away.

Kagome sighed over the special gift and handed it to Miroku who held the other things she had gotten including a fine two-handled vase, a painting of the Keep, and a small figurine of her in flight.

Once Miroku had a good grip, Kagome turned and kept walking.

"Kagome!" someone behind her yelled. She turned and smiled, "Eri!"

"My Lady, how are you?" she asked hugging her moving the long box she held to the side.

"I'm fine Eri, how are you?" Eri nodded enthusiastically. "I'm great. Guess what. I just mastered my apprenticeship!"

Kagome smiled wider, "Congratulations." Eri had gone off to be an apprentice seamstress.

"Look I made you something. It's my best one I must say." She said holding out the box.

"Oh Eri, you didn't have to make this for me." Kagome protested taking it.

"It's nothing. Look I have to go now. The stand has a lot of customers today. Later, Kagome!" and with that she turned and ran.

"She's a very happy person, isn't she?" Miroku asked taking the box from her.

"She's never cared for etiquette." Kagome corrected with a smile still on her face.

She then continued walking, talking to many more people, tasting more of their things and accepting some too. Finally she found herself outside her favorite stall. The people here made the best jewelry in the Keep. Each piece was beautifully crafted and rumor had it that their ancestors made the crowning necklace.

"My Lady!" came the familiar call. She looked up and saw the daughter walking to her with a small package in her hand.

"Look we made something for you." She said holding it out proudly.

Kagome took it and opened it. Inside nestled a beautiful gold necklace made of thin gold fibers thin and silken as a spider's web. The necklace was coated in clear Stones (A/N Stones are kind of like diamonds and emeralds stuff like that okay) in an amazing mix of beauty.

"Shila, it's amazing. I couldn't accept this." Kagome protested immediately and meaning it.

"Don't' be silly. Ma and Pa want you to have it. They spent the last few months making it. They said they want you to wear it at your coronation." Kagome put the lid back on and thanked the girl profusely.

She shook her head and said, "It's nothing. Ma said just wear it at your coronation and that would be thanks enough."

Kagome handed it to Miroku and thanked the girl again. If it weren't against etiquette, she would have hugged her.

* * *

Kagome gasped in aw as she opened the dress box Eri had given her. The dress was made of gold with a long skirt and tight bodice. The back needed no wing slits because there was no back. The two thin straps that would hold it on her shoulders was all there was for sleeves. It was edged in pale gold with another band of pale gold around her waist ending in a tip on the front. Eri had even bought her pale gold shoes to go with it.

The dress would look marvelous with the necklace Shila had given her. She set the dress on the bed and unwrapped to necklace to see how they would look together. Then Kagome thought of another piece she had by Shila's family. A beautiful gold bracelet that had a chain that flowed across the back of her hand to a ring.

Kagome opened her jewelry box and looked inside but it wasn't there.

She opened the trunk at the foot of her bed. It wasn't there either.

Desperate, she looked under bed. She saw something shine and she got happy thinking it was the bracelet as she fished it out.

First she was disappointed because the jewelry wasn't gold but silver. Then when she got a good look at it she had to convince herself at what she was seeing and that she was right.

Lying in her hand was a ring, a ring that was obviously made for a male. It was silver with a black signet Stone inside it.

In her hand sat Inuyasha's ring. What he had obviously pressed into her hand the other night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Yay so just so yall know, I still love reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Demon Lands

**Time for the usual disclaimer. No I don't own Inuyasha or Hawksong blah blah blah, moving on.**

**Chapter 5:** Into the Demon Lands

Kagome stared, breathless, sitting on her floor, staring at the large silver ring in palm. It seemed much heavier than it actually was. He had asked her to come to his palace. What had he thought when she hadn't shown up?

"I have to go." Kagome whispered to herself. She really wasn't supposed to have left the Markets so soon, but she was so tired. Now with this ring in her hand, the chance for peace in her hand, she couldn't stay. She had to leave. It was only mid-day. If she left now and flew hard she could make it before the day was over.

She got up and ran to her balcony. But before she jumped off, she realized she couldn't just leave without people knowing, that would start a fuss. But she couldn't tell anyone where she was going or they would try to stop her.

Kagome ran back into her room and spotted a vase of flowers on her vanity. Moving quickly, she lifted it and placed it on the trunk at the foot of her bed. It was a silent signal she and Miroku used when she had been small and constantly sneaking out of the Keep. It meant simply that she was okay and would return.

Then she spotted the knife the man from the market had given her. She considered taking it but she was supposed to be going for peace. Showing up with a weapon would not be smart. Instead she grabbed a small bag on a string that she could throw around her neck and slipped the ring inside. So if anyone saw her they wouldn't see the ring.

Only then did she run back outside and leap off the balcony into the sky.

* * *

She landed once she had the palace in her sights. The palace complex was a large one in the middle of a forest much denser than that of home. She wouldn't fly right up to castle for a demon archer would not waste time asking her what she was doing there he would simply shoot her.

So she landed and started walking quietly. Her brown and tan clothing let her camouflage quite well with her surroundings.

But not nearly well enough.

"Well what have we here?" a voice asked and Kagome immediately froze. The women Kagome had seen standing next to Inuyasha at the Wyvern court was walking towards her a thick deadly looking spear in hand.

"A little birdie who lost its way, perhaps?" another voice behind her suggested.

Kagome turned to see another black haired man walk to her. His eyes shone green in his pale face and he was dressed as a guard like the women behind her.

"What should we do with her, Kikyo?" he asked.

Kagome stepped forward trying to tell them that she was here to see Inuyasha but all she got out was, "I am here to…." Before something collided with her back and sent her sprawling on the ground.

"You speak when spoken to, birdie." The women, Kikyo, said. "Adrian, search her." She ordered.

Adrian pulled her roughly to her feet and ran his hands all over her body even through her hair as if she could hide a knife in there. Then he pressed his hands shamelessly against her chest and found the little pouch. He took it out and ripped it off then threw it away without looking in it.

"That's…" Kagome tried again but was hit in the back of the knees and only Adrian's hand kept her from falling forward.

"Nothing." Adrian told Kikyo. She seemed truly disappointed at her lack of weaponry.

"Tie her." Kikyo commanded. Adrian grabbed a rope from his belt and fastened it around her wrists. She felt it was a bad time to tell him they were way too tight.

Then Kikyo grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to speak to her. "I would greatly love to kill you little birdie, but Inuyasha would be cross if I didn't let him question you himself. Now move!" and she shoved Kagome forward.

With Adrian in front of her and Kikyo behind she had no chance to escape as they made their way through the forest to the palace.

The first view she had of it was a giant wall that encased the entire capitol city that the palace sat in.

"Open up! We have a prisoner!" Kikyo yelled up. Seconds later the gate was thrown open and Kikyo pushed her inside. Two more guards at the gate joined them covering her from all sides.

Kagome was confused. Four demons for one unarmed human? Surely they didn't think her that dangerous, did they? Then she remembered how Izayoi had been treated and realized she was getting the same treatment in turn. All these demons were _afraid _of her.

She would have laughed if the circumstances weren't so dire.

Though she was prisoner she couldn't help but admire the city around her. Unlike the soft wood colors of her home, these were all manner of dark and bright colors. Hundreds of jewel bright eyes followed her as she walked.

It took nearly a half an hour for her to walk all the way to the palace. This time Kikyo did not need to speak, the doors opened immediately and she was escorted in.

Kagome tried to remember all the turns she took in case she escaped but after the fifth left and third right she gave up. The demon palace was infamous for its maze-like passages and prided itself on the fact that no prisoner ever found their way out.

The jewel like paintings set off the dark stone and colored glass they installed on the floor made everything shine and glow.

She was finally escorted into a room with two large chairs and a table along one wall. In the center of which Adrian stopped her by hitting the back of her knees again and sent her stumbling to the ground.

"Get the king!" Kikyo ordered while Kagome knelt in the middle of the floor and waited for her death.

Minutes passed and Kagome's knees started going numb from the uncomfortable position she was forced in.

When the door finally opened and Inuyasha walked in. Kikyo walked over to him and slipped her arms around his waist and proceeded to give him a kiss that made Kagome blush by looking.

"Kikyo, what did you call me for?" he asked when she released him keeping an arm casually around her waist as he walked into the room.

Then he saw her and his happy expression changed to one of fury.

"What's going on here?!" he demanded letting go of Kikyo.

Quickly he crossed the room drawing a knife as he went. Kagome bent her head waiting for the immanent blow but Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her bringing her face into his chest as he sliced the ropes binding her.

Immediately pain shot to her wrist from the blood rushing into the area.

She rubbed them as Inuyasha turned to Kikyo, who had been protesting loudly, and silenced her with a look.

"Where did you find her?" he demanded.

"I...In the forest, my Lord." she stuttered.

"Was she armed?" he asked again.

"No, Sir." She answered. Inuyasha nodded as if he expected this and barked, "Get out!"

"But Inuyasha…" she protested.

"Now!" he bellowed.

Immediately she and the others bowed and left the room.

Kagome took a second to marvel. If a demon entered the Keep, no guard would listen if she ordered them to be alone.

"Are you alright?" he asked his eyes still flaming in rage as he helped her up.

Kagome winced from her muscles that had cramped from so long in the position. She took a second to analyze her injuries. They were no worse than those she received in training or when she snuck out when she was small.

"Yes. I'm fine." She said.

"Sit down." Inuyasha said directing her to one of the chairs on the side of the room.

"Did they search you?" he asked.

"Yes. Adrian took the ring you gave me." Kagome told him. For some reason Inuyasha's eyes got angrier.

"Adrian searched you?" he growled.

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha sighed. "No matter. I will deal with them later."

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. They were just doing their job." She said not liking the way he said 'deal with'.

"You're much more lenient than me." He told her sitting on the chair next to her.

"Sorry for the welcome. Kikyo and Adrian are brother and sister, and finer soldiers I've never had but they can be overzealous." He said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Kagome reassured him.

"If I had known you were coming today they would not have been the people I set to guard the palace. Just the same it was a good thing you _did _come today. I almost gave up hope. Mother told me to wait one more day. I'm glad I did." He said relaxing. "I would have come back to the Keep to see you but I couldn't risk you setting extra guards."

Kagome didn't want to know what would have happened had she waited one more day.

"You said…we could discuss peace." Kagome reminded him.

Inuyasha nodded and looked at her and said seriously, "I did. I want to take the Tuuli Thea's suggestion. I would do anything to end the War. If that meant marrying you, I would get down on my knee right now and ask you to be my mate, I that meant taking the Keep apart plank by plank, I would get started now without a second thought."

Kagome nodded.

"Kagome listen to me." Inuyasha begged getting up and grabbing her hand and kneeling in front of her. "You don't have to mate me. If you tell me no, I will let you walk out of this city and fly back home without lifting a hand to stop you. You have a choice in this."

Kagome thought about it. He would not lift a finger to stop her leaving but...

"And after I left?" Kagome asked.

"I will not hold back." He informed her his eyes filled with determination.

Kagome knew he would not let the War continue for another thousand years. If she left he would make it all or nothing against her people. Kagome thought about all the people, both hers and his, who would die if that happened. With all that on one side there was no question what she had to choose.

"There is no choice. I will marry you." Kagome said.

Inuyasha smiled and stood taking her with him. He kissed her gently and took a ring out of his pocket. Unlike his, it was silver with an extremely rare gold Stone set in it. Unlike the other one, this one was obviously made for a female hand. He slipped it onto her finger and kissed her again.

"Thank you, Kagome. Now lets talk, we have to work this out." He said keeping her hand in his. "Now, you're going to be crowned in three days right?"

"How did you know?" Kagome asked. Sure they said it would happen in the Wyvern court but they didn't say the day.

"I have spies in your court." He told her in an offhand sort of way.

Kagome's blood ran cold. Any spies he had had to be humans to fit in at the Keep.

"Who are they?" Kagome asked.

"If this plan works, I'll be happy to introduce you to them." He told her not needing to say the other half of his sentence. If it didn't work, he would keep them where they were.

"Anyway, my thought is we wait until your crowned, then no one could protest at it. You'll come here and I'll introduce you as my mate, then you introduce me as your husband at the Keep. Then there is nothing anyone could do to change it. We're both rulers and if we rule we're mating, that's what will happen."

Kagome nodded at his plan then said, "I should probably go home. If I stay any longer my people will start to worry and we don't want that."

Inuyasha nodded. "Come on, I'll escort you out."

* * *

When Kagome returned to the Keep, she had no sooner landed than Miroku came running up to her.

"Where have you been?" he demanded worry written all over his face.

Kagome thought quickly. She was never a good liar, so she figured she would just have to tell him enough of the truth.

"I've been seeing to some details of my plan." She said closing the silk sheet across the balcony door.

"You have?" he asked truly surprised. "How is it going?" he asked distracted just like Kagome hoped.

"A few more days and it will be complete." She said positive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woo two chapters in one day beat that!!


	6. Chapter 6: A Queen and A Mate

**Okay I admit it, I don't own Inuyasha any more than I own Hawksong. Darn!**

**_IMPORTANT!!_** READ!!

Just to be clear here. Inuyasha does have his dog-ears the only difference in his appearance is a purple crimson moon on his forehead. Okay we all understanding here? I forgot to mention those. Later!!

**Chapter 6: **A Queen and A Mate

Kagome sat listening to Sango talk, her mind wondering continuously to the ring sitting on her finger. She expected it to be heavy and uncomfortable but it fit very well. Much better, in fact, than it should.

"Kagome? Kagome did you hear me?" Sango repeated.

"What?" Kagome said snapping out of her thoughts. "Sorry, Sango I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

Sango resisted rolling her eyes. "I said, how do you feel about tomorrow?"

"Fine." Kagome responded as usual. But the truth was, she wasn't. Tomorrow she would be queen. Her mother would step down and Kagome would take over. Then she would make an announcement that was sure to rock the very foundation of the Keep.

"Sango." Someone behind them called. Kagome and Sango turned to see Miroku standing at the edge of the room.

"May I talk to you? In private?" he asked. Kagome was sure she was seeing things but… was he blushing.

"I um…well…" Sango stuttered blushing a small bit as well.

"Well I have to see the last arrangements for the coronation tomorrow. See you two later." She said walking out before they could protest.

Kagome was all too happy to get away. Even happier she wouldn't have to take Miroku as her husband now.

She really did have some last minute arrangements to check though so she went to see the committee devoted to the task.

* * *

Kagome woke the next morning and stretched, still under her blankets. She stared serenely at the ceiling for a second before the truth crashed back into her brain.

"I'm going to be queen today." She whispered to herself.

This was the last night she would spend in this room. After the coronation she would move into the royal suit and her mother would move out.

Kagome got up slowly, got dressed, and went down for breakfast. The ceremony was this afternoon and she had never felt so nervous. Her mother seemed to know that because all through her breakfast of apple oatmeal and fruity water, she talked of many things but nothing about her coronation. Her breakfast contained no meat because humans never ate any meat. Fruits and vegetables but never any meat.

Though it was only smooth foods it had trouble going down her throat.

She spent the next few hours at the rehearsal, then she had lunch, then training, and then she had to get ready.

She couldn't help but wonder where the day had gone when she stepped into her room and saw the dress and jewels that awaited her.

She dressed quietly, by herself. She wouldn't be seen until she stepped into the ceremony hall. No one would see her again until she became their queen.

The gold of Eri's dress was very smooth and supple shinning in the light as she moved it around. She slipped into her shoes then turned her attention to her jewels, make-up, and hair.

Two and a half hours later she was ready and a servant knocked on her door to signal it was time. No sooner did he knock than she heard foot steps scurry away. He didn't want to see her again until she was his queen.

She looked at her self in the mirror and sighed in anticipation. She smoothed the skirt of her dress one last time before she walked out of her room, for the last time. She shut the door with for the last time. She wouldn't even need to move her things. It would be done during the dance that followed the coronation.

Slowly, but deliberately, she walked down six flights of stairs to get to the first level where it would happen. In front of all her people.

She stepped into an antechamber to the dais she would stand on to be crowned and listened as her mother made her speech for the last time as queen.

"…and lead us into a brighter tomorrow. I now give you your new queen, Kagome Higurashi!"

With her cue given, Kagome pushed aside a beaded curtain and proceeded down a small sweeping staircase. She saw her mother standing by the podium her necklace still bright on her neck, She saw the royal guard waiting for her, then she saw all her people. The thousands of humans that waited for her.

They cheered, not wildly, as no human did that, but politely and still happily as she descended.

She stepped next to her mother and waited while she removed her necklace and placed it on Kagome's neck saying, "For today, for tomorrow, and for the rest of her life, your new queen prostrates herself before you for the first time."

Then they cheered louder than before making sure she knew their happiness.

Kagome stepped up to the dais as her mother fell back, no longer queen, and she stood up. She made all the usual vows she was required to make then the short speech she had written.

Finally all the royal guard came up and swore their allegiance to her like they did her mother before her.

Sango stepped up and bowed taking Kagome's hand in hers and bowing over it, "I swear to protect the queen and her own with my sword, with my bow, and with my life. My allegiance to her forever."

Kagome nodded to her and she stood to stand with the others in line. Finally Miroku stepped up and knelt, taking her hand in his he said, "I swear to protect the queen and her own with my sword, with my bow, and with my life. I swear to command those under me to the best of my ability, to train them and use them to protect her. My allegiance to her forever."

He stood and walked to the head of the men. With a command they formed two lines and with another they drew their swords and made an arch for her to travel under.

Kagome took a deep breath and walked under each one.

At the end she stopped and she heard a some one call out, "I give her Majesty, Kagome Nakao Antoinette Marie Higurashi, Queen of the Humans!"

The cheer she received at that was even louder than the last.

* * *

Kagome stepped outside onto a balcony to keep out of the party for now. She sighed and placed her hand on her necklace feeling the delicate wingspan and jeweled eyes.

"Kagome." A voice behind her called. She turned and saw her mother.

"Mother, please join me." She said smiling at her.

"I just wanted to offer my congratulations, my love." She said joining her at the rail. "You did not announce your husband tonight." She said more a question than a statement.

"I will. It is part of my plan." She assured her. Her mother raised her eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked.

"When I announce my husband, I plan on doing it in a land of peace." Kagome reassured her walking back inside without watching her mother's eyebrow rise higher.

* * *

The next day Kagome woke, this time knowing she would officially be someone's mate.

She woke slowly trying not to shake her already shaken foundations. She had thought it all out. She would deliver a message by way of Sango telling her mother that she was finishing up her plan. That she wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

But first, it was time for the war meeting she promised Kendra.

She ate fast and made her way into the chamber, almost forgetting that as queen she would reside over the entire thing.

Once everyone had bowed and sat down the meeting started.

"Your Majesty," Kendra started immediately standing up. "are the rumors true. That you have found the plan you said you would seek a week ago?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes Kendra, they are. I do have a plan."

"What is it your Majesty?" someone asked.

"It is not yet finished, Carlson. A few more days and I promise, the War will be over." Kagome said.

The sheer magnitude of this statement had everyone turning to their neighbors and talking in wonder making sure they heard her right.

"Unfortunately," she said loudly drawing their attention back to her, "It is not yet finished. I still need a few more days to put everything into motion. Until then there will be no more talk of this plan. What else have you to tell me?"

* * *

After a quick lunch, she ran back upstairs, summoned Sango, and set out the dress she had worn for the coronation.

She sat at her new desk and wrote the letters to her mother requesting she take over for a little while and one to Miroku explaining what she was doing and what she would need when she returned. By the time she sealed them Sango had walked in.

"Yes Kagome?" she asked bowing.

"Sango, in about three hours, I need you to deliver this to my mother and this to Miroku, alright?" she asked holding them out.

Sango reached out for them and said, "Very well." Kagome expected questions about where she was going or what she was doing but all Sango said was, "Is that all, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head and said, "Yes, thank you. See you in a little while okay?"

Sango nodded and left shutting the door firmly behind her.

The second she had gone, Kagome slipped back into her marvelous dress and re-did her make-up, hair, and jewelry. She hoped she wouldn't have to get dressed in that thing without help again, it was so hard.

With one backwards glance, she spread her wings and took to the sky off toward the demon kingdom.

* * *

Once she landed, four female guards who looked at her with curiosity but not hostility immediately surrounded her. Careful to go around the city walls, the made it to the palace and entered in through the back way. They wanted as little people to know of her presence as possible.

At least for now.

Once inside they took her down the maze of corridors into an antechamber that held a small lady with her hair pulled onto the side of her head, Izayoi, and a pacing Inuyasha.

"Kagome." He said the second she entered. "Did you make it alright?"

"Of course. Your guards were very helpful." Inuyasha nodded both at her statement then her dress before turning to his mother.

"Shall we…" he started to say but was interrupted by the doors being opened. The guard, Kikyo, entered.

"Inuyasha can I talk to you? Privately?" she added with a look at Kagome.

"Go Inuyasha." His mother urged. "I will tell Kagome the rules."

Inuyasha nodded then left.

"Oh, I hope she knows not to hit anywhere it will show." the small woman said.

Kagome turned to them in horror. If a guard at her home tried to hit the royal family they would be killed.

Izayoi laughed, "She does, don't worry. Though Inuyasha is in no mood to take it anyway."

A heartbeat later yells came from outside the heavy door. They were indistinguishable but they were obviously angry. Soon they faded as if the talkers were walking away.

The girl sighed then stood and walked forward, "Hi I'm Rin. I'm a cat demon. Nice to meet you."

"Hello." Kagome said inclining her head.

"Don't do that your family now, sweetie." Then she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her.

Kagome stiffened unsure what to do.

"Izayoi, you want to start?" she asked turning to the other woman.

"Sure." Izayoi said looking at Kagome. "There are a few things you must know about our people Kagome. The first of which is, unlike your own, our people need touch. We crave the comfort of others. You cannot go in the sentinel and just stand there like a board. You must at least touch Inuyasha a little. He has painted the picture that you two are young lovers and can't keep your hands off each other. And you must go with that. Even if you just put your arm around his waist. Show the people you two are a couple, okay?"

Kagome nodded. "And you can get that charming little human blush off your face. I'm not telling you to make love in the middle of the sentinel, just prove you two are in love. Demons only marry for love. If they think you married him for anything less they will not accept you. Understand?"

Kagome nodded saying, "Yes."

"Good, now calm down. Inuyasha will try to make you as comfortable as possible but there is only so much he can do." Rin instructed smiling at her.

At that moment Inuyasha came back his eyes sparking in anger. "Ready?" he asked. Kagome nodded noticing her tongue had vanished on her.

* * *

Kagome stood behind a door waiting for Inuyasha to introduce her. He was going on about her. Saying how amazing she was. After a minute she heard someone call out, "Just bring her out already!"

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Very well. May I present my mate, your new queen…"

Taking a deep breath Kagome opened the door and walked out onto a dais to see a sea of demons. Each pair of jewel bright eyes turned to her. Each mouth screamed out a warning to the human approaching their king. Only the guards that had been privy to the secret moved not an inch.

Kagome was more nervous than in her whole life and when she stepped up to Inuyasha she slipped an arm around his waist mostly so as to keep herself from shaking.

He looked at her in shock for a second, but he turned to the crowd and yelled into the silence that had descended when she had taken her place, "Kagome Higurashi!"

Taking advantage of the quiet shock he said quickly, "Kagome has come here despite her family. No one, not even her guard knows where she is. She has come to grant my most precious wish." He took her hand and got down on one knee. "To come here and agree to be my mate." Kagome couldn't help but smile at his words. She looked into the crowd and saw others smiling as well.

Suddenly he tugged her down and grabbed her waist as she knelt in front of him. "May I?" he asked quietly.

Kagome nodded surprised he would ask. This time he kissed her in front of an entire people. Kagome thought it was the most amazing kiss she had ever had. Sweet put possessive. Though despite that, she was the one to end it.

Inuyasha stopped with obvious reluctance and stood taking her with him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder while Kagome put hers, once again, around his waist.

He looked out into the crowd as if expecting them to do something. Slowly, as if they were just coming to themselves, people knelt. One by one before all but a few were left standing.

Inuyasha looked at each of them. "Yes, Yuu?" he asked to one of the male guards.

"Well, it's like...That's _Kagome Higurashi_!" he said pointing to her.

"Yes, I just said that." Inuyasha said unfazed as a couple more people knelt leaving only four left.

"But Inuyasha, she's a _human_!" he said still fighting.

"Yuu there's no need to be jealous. You're perfectly welcome to go out and find your own beautiful human woman." Inuyasha continued making two others kneel.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly getting his attention from the man he was currently humiliating, "you can't expect everyone to just accept this."

He leaned down and whispered back to her, "No, but I can expect them to pretend like they do." And he kissed her nose before turning back to the man who looked very uncomfortable.

One other person knelt leaving him standing alone. He looked around him feeling very self-conscious.

"Well, Yuu?" Inuyasha asked. Yuu shifted uncomfortably then finally knelt.

Inuyasha smirked then opened his other arm to everyone and yelled, "Queen Kagome, your people."

Then he took her off the dais into the crowd. Kagome clung tighter to him, feeling trapped in the sea of demons. Many women would constantly place their hands on Inuyasha's shoulder. Or try to touch his arm,happy to be apart of his kingdom. Many times men would try to be just as familiar with her, then Inuyasha would fix the man with an icy gaze and remind him that she was raised a human lady and as such was not used to casual touch by strangers.

Kagome was grateful for this because she just wasn't ready for that yet.

* * *

The celebration didn't end until early morning and by then Kagome was exhausted. Inuyasha escorted her to her room and stood there waiting.

"Do you need help getting your dress undone? Sango said it was a little too much for one person to handle." He asked her.

Kagome turned to him, "You know,Sango?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah."

Kagome stared in disbelief for a minute before turning around and saying, "Thanks."

She held back her hair while Inuyasha untied the tie on the back.

"There." He said stepping back. Kagome shrugged out of it until she was in her shift.

She looked back at Inuyasha wondering what he was still doing here. He shuffled his feet for a second before asking, "Kagome,may I sleep with you tonight?"

Kagome's eyes widened and he quickly went on, "I don't want your company for anything other than in sleep. Please."

Kagome shifted her feet a second before saying, "All right."

Inuyasha smiled slightly then took off his shirt and shoes while Kagome slid under the thick covers. The demons were a people that loved their comforts and Kagome felt herself sink into the bed when she lay down.

Inuyasha slid in next to her and tried to get close. Kagome scooted away so she ended on one side of the bed and him on the other.

They sat there in silence for a minute but Kagome was too tired to stay awake much longer and she was dragged off a few seconds later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay wow that one was my longest yet. Tell me what you guys think huh?


	7. Chapter 7: Their Anger

**Okay I admit it, I don't Inuyasha and I don't own Hawksong. Now that that's clear lets move on.**

Yay I got 6 reviews. I feel loved. More chapters for ya'll.

**Chapter 7: **Their Anger

Kagome woke the next morning, warmer in a bed than she had been in a long time. It wasn't until she moved and felt something around her waist did she freeze. She turned around and saw Inuyasha. When she moved he automatically adjusted to fit the new position she was in. Her head rested on his arm like a pillow.

He was still asleep, though when Kagome tried to maneuver out of his arms they tightened and brought her closer.

With a little more wiggling and fighting with the sleeping man's arms she finally escaped and rolled away before he could reclaim her. She couldn't help missing the warmth though.

She sat up and put her feet on the floor and shivered at the stones cold-ness.

"Morning." A sleepy voice behind her said.

Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha awake. He was looking at her his eyes half closed looking, despite being a dog demon, like a large cat stretched across the bed.

"Good morning." Kagome greeted and stood.

"There's some clothes for you in that trunk." Inuyasha said pointing to the one at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you." She said and walked over and opened it. "How did you know my size?" she asked picking up a good traveling outfit.

"Sango told me." He said getting up himself.

Kagome stood up straight and the next thing she knew a pair of arms had wrapped around her waist. Inuyasha buried his face in her hair while he pulled her close.

Kagome tried to build up her wall of reserve she normally had so she could deal with the situation.

"Don't." Inuyasha said suddenly, releasing her.

"Don't what?" Kagome asked turning to him.

"Don't do that." He said looking at her like she was an alien.

"Do what?" Kagome repeated.

"That thing you just did." Kagome looked at him confused.

"You know. That awful…mask you wear all the time." He said spitting out the word as if it was disgusting.

"Mask?" Kagome asked still not sure what he was talking about.

"That…reserve you humans have. Do you even know what that does?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.

"That reserve is probably the best weapon you have against my people, Kagome. Where I would know if a demon was standing behind me even if he was standing perfectly still, when you do that I can't feel you. It's like a painting. I can see and touch you, but I can't feel you. It's very disorienting." He told her.

"I know you can feel. That night at the Keep you weren't wearing that damned mask. You actually got a little mad at me to be honest. That was the real you and it's…strange to be talking to a painting. Just don't do that. Please." He begged.

Before Kagome could decide what to do, he walked up to her and grabbed her face between his hands. "Please?" he asked bending down toward her face.

Just then the door banged open and Kagome jumped about a foot.

Kikyo was framed in the doorway looking daggers at the her.

"Excuse me, Sir. There is a human here to see your…queen." she sneered the word. "A man by name of Miroku. I can't hurt him so you better come see him before he tears the palace up looking for you." She said directing the last part at Kagome.

"Miroku? How did he know where I was?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. Hurry up. I like my skin where it is." Kikyo said slamming the door.

"What did she mean by that?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stretch his arms saying very casually, "The punishment for harming the queen or her guard is skinning."

Kagome turned to him totally disturbed by his lack of concern.

"I need to get ready." Kagome said turning and walking back to the trunk.

Inuyasha nodded leaving the room to give her privacy.

Once he was gone, Kagome took a minute to calm her nerves and to put up her reserve before getting dressed and walking out of the room.

Luckily Inuyasha was standing outside her room and at her nod took, off in the direction of Miroku.

A couple turns and one door later, she found herself in an entrance hall where Miroku was pacing.

"Kagome!" he said worry all over his face the second he saw her. He ran up to her to grab her arms and had opened his mouth to say something when he spotted Inuyasha.

"I would like to talk to my queen alone, if I may?" he demanded more than asked.

Inuyasha shrugged and said to Kagome, "I'll be over there if you need me." He said walking over to where Kikyo stood to watch.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Calm down, Miroku." Kagome told him. "I'm fine. And if you haven't noticed I'm trying to make peace."

"Peace?!" He repeated looking at her like she was crazy.

"Oh come on, Miroku open your eyes." Kagome said removing his hands from her arms, "Do you think Kikyo let you in because she took a fancy to you? Do you think these people would let the captain of the royal guard into the heart of their palace without a fight?"

Miroku opened his mouth but Kagome interrupted him before he could say anything, "The only reason they let you here was because they want the peace as much as we do. I am working as hard as I can to make this happen Miroku and so is Inuyasha." Miroku growled at the name. "And you can get that look off your face, Miroku. He is my husband and I am his mate and we are announcing it the second we get to the Keep."

Miroku's eyes bulged a little as he asked, "Your not thinking of letting that _thing _into the Keep, are you?"

"Yes I am and yes I will Miroku." Kagome told him getting a little mad, "And I forbid you to call him _thing _ever again, do you hear me. He is as much a person as any human."

"Kagome…."he paused then placed his hands on her shoulders, "are you sure about this?"

Kagome nodded, "More than I have been of anything else. Miroku, I walked among them. I spoke and even laughed a little with so many of them. And I did it all without one hostile look, or harsh word, or even a tiny threat. Miroku we are getting the peace, but I need your help to make it work at the Keep." Kagome pleaded with him.

Miroku sighed, "Okay, you have me convinced. But your people won't just accept this. What do we need to do?"

Kagome had thought about her room at the palace and the arrangements that had been made for her and thought of what Inuyasha would need.

"I need you to fly ahead to the Keep and get your most trusted men ready and tell them what's going on. Then swear them to secrecy. I don't want anyone else knowing yet. Okay?" she asked making sure he got everything so far. Miroku nodded. "Set up the room meant for the queen's husband and when we get there sneak Inuyasha in there and set those guards you told to guard him and keep others away."

Miroku nodded, "When will you announce him?"

"I want to tell people this afternoon. We'll leave by horseback once you leave. That should give you enough time to get everything ready."

Miroku nodded again and asked, "You are sure about this Kagome?"

Kagome smiled slightly and said, "Of course I am. Now get going. And don't, whatever you do, don't tell my mother."

Miroku smiled a little saying, "Of course. See you at the Keep." Kagome nodded and he walked out of the room.

"Enjoy your talk, dear?" Inuyasha asked playfully coming from behind her.

"This promises to be an interesting day. We need some horses Inuyasha." Kagome said turning to him.

* * *

The arrival at the Keep was quiet and even though it was mid-day, no one seemed to be around.

The guards that Miroku had told included Sango, who winked at Inuyasha once she saw him, Erica, who looked calm and unconcerned as always, and Kouga, who looked nothing short of pissed at the arrival of the demon king.

"Your Majesty." He said to her helping her off her horse but completely ignoring Inuyasha.

"Take him to his room. Make sure no one sees him." Kagome instructed to Erica. "Sango I want to talk to you. Meet me in my room. Miroku," she came up to him and whispered to him, "are you sure Kouga's okay to watch him?"

"He doesn't really like demons, but he promised to guard him as well as he could. I have complete faith in him." He whispered back.

Kagome nodded and watched as Erica and Kouga checked to make sure no one was looking and climbed a small rope ladder into the Keep.

"I'll be in my rooms. Come tell me when the ceremony starts." She said growing her wings and flying straight up.

When she landed Sango was already inside sitting on her trunk. Once she stepped inside, though, Sango stood and bowed before saying, "I guess Inuyasha told you then." She looked kind of sheepish.

"Yes, Inuyasha told me," Kagome said taking off her traveling cloak and throwing it across her bed, "but that's not why I called you here."

"It's not?" Sango asked looking surprised.

"No, it's not. I wanted to talk to you about Miroku." Kagome said sitting on her bed and patting the spot next to her telling Sango to sit next to her.

"Miroku? What about him?" Sango asked sitting.

"Well, your marriage of course." Kagome said obviously.

"M..m..marriage?" Sango said her eyes going wide.

"You think I didn't see you two getting cozy these past few weeks?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Well, that is, I thought, um…well…" Sango stuttered.

"You do want to marry him don't you?" Kagome asked.

"Well that is…uh…" Sango looked away from her unsure what to say.

"It's okay if you want to." Kagome assured her.

"It was just before we couldn't because…well we all figured you were going to announce _him _as your husband. Then Inuyasha told me you two planned to be married and I was so happy but I don't know if he will still want to marry me." Sango confided twisting her hands nervously.

"Of course he wants to marry you. Just talk to him, okay. Promise me you'll just talk to him." Kagome asked.

Sango nodded but they couldn't continue as Miroku chose that moment to knock and come inside.

"Everyone's ready, Kagome." He said.

"Thanks Miroku. I'm coming." Kagome said standing and leaving the room.

Inuyasha was waiting for her. He had tried his best to look as non-threatening as possible. He had traded his usual colorful garb for something calmer and clearly human. He had tied back his hair and placed a hat on his head to cover his ears and crescent moon on his forehead. There was nothing he could do for his eyes though but no one would be close enough to see them. She hoped.

"Ready?" he asked seeing her. Kagome nodded. "This way." She instructed and started walking down the hall and down a flight of stairs.

Once she came to the beaded curtain blocking the room from the place where her people were talking quietly.

"Lets go." Kagome said. Inuyasha lifted his arm and Kagome placed her hand on it.

She took a deep breath and nodded to Erica who was standing beside the curtain. Erica nodded and opened the curtain and revealed them to everyone.

Slowly they descended. There was some curiosity at who was on her arm but no instant panic meaning they did not recognize him. Her mother, though, saw him and fainted dead away. Luckily she was standing at the back of the room, so no one but those closest to her noticed.

They stopped on the raised dais and Kagome released him and walked forward. Now there were little ripples of discomfort spread through the crowd. They couldn't recognize him but old instincts could tell them there was a predator in the room. But as the royal guard showed no discomfort, they tried to suppress it.

At that moment her mother came around. Kagome looked at her hoping for some sign that she was all right. Her mother sent a look of venom at her, then her husband, then turned and left the room.

Kagome suppressed a sigh. She would have to deal with the crowd who was starting to get an idea of who the man was from the former queen's behavior and those who had seen Inuyasha on the Fields.

Inuyasha walked forward and stood beside her as Miroku stood behind them almost like a priest would at a wedding.

"Your Majesty do you willingly take this man as your husband?" he asked her starting the ceremony.

"I do." Kagome responded.

"Do you, as her husband, promise to serve her people to the best of your ability?" he continued.

"I will do everything in my power to protect her people and stop the War." Inuyasha promised in all honesty.

"Do you promise to protect her and never harm her in any way?" Miroku asked harshly.

"Why would I hurt the woman I love?" Inuyasha shot back. Miroku's eyes narrowed and Kagome knew why. Inuyasha had made no claims of love toward her.

Miroku looked at Kagome for permission to keep going and she nodded her head slightly.

Miroku took a deep breath as if bracing himself to do something horrid, "Then I now announce you queen and consort, husband and wife, Kagome and…Inuyasha."

There was an instant talk as everyone wondered if it was the Inuyasha they feared.

Kagome immediately took over. She walked forward and stood at attention. A pose any one who had a loved one in the War would know.

"Yes, it is Inuyasha Takahashi you see before you." Kagome confirmed. There was an immediate uproar and had they not been humans they probably would have started a riot.

"Yes, it is Inuyasha who just took vows to protect your queen…" she yelled over them causing every one to clasp their lips shut, "…and you." She finished quietly.

The silence stayed as every one looked at her.

"I admit when the demon king contacted us to initiate peace talks I was one of the most skeptical. The Tuuli Thea's suggestion was nonsense when I first heard it. I had convinced myself that there was no way our two people could mix." Kagome paused and looked around to make sure everyone was focused on her.

"Then Inuyasha approached me. Talked me over. Told me we had to work together to end this War. And look around you. The War is over. No demon attacks have come for days. Not a single demon raid has been reported. Not a single death has been reported." Kagome knew that last statement would have everyone thinking. She let the silence hang for a second before she continued on.

"From this day on, I declare the War officially over. Anyone caught attacking a demon will be tried for treason and killed." Kagome promised. Before anyone could protest Sango led her supporters in a happy roar of approval.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she leaned against the rail of her balcony with Inuyasha. They weren't speaking, just letting the silence soak into them.

Inuyasha was looking down through the trees into the ground below. Kagome was thinking of her mother. She was no longer queen so she couldn't order Kagome to break the marriage but she _was _her mother and she wanted her approval.

"Your Majesty." A voice behind her said breaking the silence.

Kagome turned. It was Angel, one of her servants.

"Yes Angel?"

"You mother requests an audience with you and your…husband." She said looking at Inuyasha who had removed his cap to let his hair flow in the wind. The way she said the word husband made Kagome think her mother had used a different word to describe him.

"Of course. Send her in." Kagome said happy her mother was at least coming to see her.

The servant bowed and left. Inuyasha turned to lean his back against the rail as he crossed his arms.

"I don't think your mother likes me." He observed.

Kagome said nothing but waited.

A second later her mother appeared. She took a breath and spoke in a voice that made her sound like she had rehearsed this speech many times before she had come, "Kagome, I just want to say that I do not approve of this decision but accept that you are now queen I have no power over you and your decisions."

"I am sorry to hear that mother." Kagome said honestly. She had always strived for her mother's approval and without it she felt like she had no steady ground to stand on.

"You do not trust me, Lady." Inuyasha asked quietly.

"I do not." Her mother answered immediately. "You should know Kagome was not raised like a demon. She was raised a human lady. I do not want you touching my daughter before she is ready."

Inuyasha suddenly stilled. As if he was a statue carved of marble, the only thing of him that moved was his hair in the wind.

"You can rest assured that your daughters virtue is safe with me." He told her quietly but coldly.

Midori was made of strong stuff though and she stared at him as she said her voice filled with venom, "Pardon me if I do not believe you. I have heard tales of what happens in your court and do not want my daughter handled in such a way. If I hear you laid one hand on her before she was ready…"

Inuyasha turned back around and crushed the wooden railing in his fists. "Kagome get her out of here before I hurt her." Inuyasha growled.

"Mother," Kagome said gently placing a hand on her shoulder, "you should probably go."

Her mother's mouth twitched as if she wanted to say more but with one last glare at Inuyasha, she left.

Once Kagome heard the door shut she turned to Inuyasha who had reduced a section of her balcony to splinters.

"Inuyasha." She spoke gently.

With a growl he left and slammed the door behind him.

Kagome walked back into her room and looked at it. Slowly she sat down wishing there was something she could do to help him.

Well, why not? They were married. There was nothing wrong with a wife visiting her husband's room at night; it was just impolite to broadcast it.

With a quick breath she left her room and walked across the hall to Inuyasha's.

Kouga was standing guard.

"Stay here." Kagome ordered.

"You sure?" he asked. "He looked pretty mad."

Kagome nodded. Who knew what Inuyasha would do in this mood? The last thing she wanted was for Kouga to kill him trying to protect her.

Quickly, she opened the door, slid inside, and shut it again.

Inuyasha's drapes were closed and none of the lights were lit. It took a second for Kagome's eyes to adjust to the darkness, but once they did she spotted him lounging looking very deadly on one of his cushions.

"Come to share my bed again, Kagome?" He asked her his smile feral.

"Well why not?" Kagome asked defiant. His smile faded a tad. "There is nothing wrong with a wife sharing her husband's bed."

Inuyasha laughed, low and dangerous as he stood up.

"Is that so?" he asked trapping her against the wall with his arms.

Kagome stood still not going to back down.

"It would be so easy." He said raising his hand. Kagome closed her eyes as he brought it down. He checked the blow so close she felt the air ripple her hair. Instead he caressed her cheek.

Seconds later he dropped his hand and walked away.

Kagome sucked in a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding willing her knees not to buckle.

"Your mother insulted me, Kagome." He told her sitting back down. "She practically accused me of something that is, among my people, the highest crime a man can commit."

Kagome could say nothing, as that's what it sounded like to her as well.

"I will be fine, Kagome. You should leave me for you would find no sleep in my bed tonight." He said his voice rougher than usual.

Kagome nodded and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Man my fingers hurt. Till next time guys!


	8. Chapter 8: In the Human Lands

**This is me not owning Inuyasha or Hawksong and this is also me being damn tired of these damn disclaimers. But I don't want to be sued so, ah well.**

Okay and this is for _**Soumyee **_who put my ninth review in. First of all, thanks for the compliment. I tried to make the summary the best I could, as it was what would make people want to read it. Then thanks for the hint on 'strait' and 'straight' I thought it looked kind of funny when I wrote it. Thanks for the hint's. I'm not a very good writer and any help I can get is great. Also what's a beta-reader? You mentioned it but I don't know what that is. And I was planning on putting what a Heartsong is in this chapter and I did in fact right before I read your review. Sorry I haven't put enough explanation to it but that's because it's from Kagome's point of view and as a human she knows what a Heartsong is. She explains it to Inuyasha here. Again, thanks for the review it's the longest one I have had yet and I'm glad you decided to read it.

Oh yeah, before I forget, I love you guy's reviews. Thanks!

**Chapter 8: **In the Human Lands

Kagome rolled over and stared into the bright morning light streaming into her room. Her rest that night had been great for the first time in ages. She had no nightmares just one small dream where Houjo congratulated her on her marriage. Kagome sat up and stretch enjoying the warmth that surrounded her like a cocoon.

Once she had gotten up and dressed she heard noises outside her room.

Curious she opened the door and saw Miroku and Inuyasha talking nose to nose as if they were fighting.

Kagome cleared her throat at the sight of them making them jump away from each other.

"What are you two doing?" she asked walking up to them.

"I was just talking to Miroku about human traditions. Tell me, Kagome, do these 3 year-olds actually follow all these marriage vows?"

"If the 3 year-olds can do it, you certainly can Inuyasha." Miroku spat.

"Calm down. Miroku. Inuyasha, lets go get breakfast I wish to talk with you." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded and followed her down a flight of stairs.

"Kagome, if you humans have wings, why are stairs inside here?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Sometimes people are carrying things that are too heavy for them to fly with, or are too tired to fly, or just need to get into a room that has no window." Kagome answered immediately opening a door into a large dinning hall.

Food was piled on tables and people were around it helping themselves.

At the sight of Kagome they bowed and got back to getting their food.

"I don't think they like me." Inuyasha said as they approached the table and people made a wide berth for them.

"Don't be silly. They just need to get used to you." Kagome defended as she grabbed a bowl and poured herself some oatmeal. There was, of course, no meat but Inuyasha didn't seem to mind.

They grabbed their food then walked over to one of the tables that were placed around the room.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Inuyasha asked as he took a bite of toast.

"Our guards of course. Living arrangements, where we will stay. Many details that need to be attended to." Kagome said.

"Well living arrangements are fairly simple…" Inuyasha started but Kagome cut him off, "We can't stay in either the Keep or the palace. If we chose one it would be showing favor at that one."

"I know that." Inuyasha said. "How about this. We build our own palace."

"Our own palace?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. A palace in between the demon's palace and the human's Keep. And until it was finished we could travel between the two each week."

Kagome thought about it, "And we could merge the cultures that built both making it a mix. It would show that we are together and joining our countries."

"That's perfect. So we'll spend a week at the Keep, then a week at the palace and so on until the new castle is built." Inuyasha said pleased with himself.

"We'll need the best contractors from each people to work together." Kagome said already making the plans in her head.

"Great, that's settled. What's next?" Inuyasha asked biting into his oatmeal.

"Our guards. I need to have my own at the palace and you must have your own at the Keep." Kagome said automatically.

"Okay…um…Let's talk to Miroku about that one." Inuyasha said after a moments thought.

"That's what I was thinking." Said the man in question walking up to their table.

"Well than, what's your plan?" Kagome asked.

"Simple." Miroku said stealing her muffin and biting into it, "I will guard you at the palace with" he thought for a second. "….Kouga. He's a good man. A bit overenthusiastic but good. Here we can have Kikyo, who is your royal guard's captain. Am I wrong?" he asked Inuyasha.

"No, and if I might make a suggestion, oh amazing planner of troops? I want Kikyo's brother, Adrian, to join her." Inuyasha said.

Miroku shrugged, "That works with me. I should go. I will write a letter to them and send it off tonight. Good-bye." He said placing Kagome's half finished muffin down and leaving.

"Well that settles that. Anything else?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. We need to let the people see you. Like in your lands, the monarch is not a distant person. You must walk among them to prove you mean no harm." Kagome said.

"And when do you suppose we do this?" Inuyasha asked drinking some milk.

"Right after we're done eating. The more people see you the less likely they are to think your doing something or planning something evil." Kagome said finishing her own food.

"As if I can't be planning while walking amongst them?" he asked.

"Just act friendly, non menacing, and try to remember rules of etiquette in the human realms." Kagome said standing.

"Wait! What rules?" he asked getting up and following her.

"Do you honestly not know them?" she asked him climbing the stairs.

"No. Or I wouldn't have asked you. What are they?"

"Well the one your most familiar with is no casual touch. Your people like it and need it but here it's not polite." She told him.

"No touching. Check. Anything else?" he asked playfully putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"No outward emotions. Feel whatever you want inside but keep it there." She said walking down a hallway.

"No yelling, no crying, no smiling, be a painting. Got it." He said making fun of her mask of reserve.

"No sarcasm." Kagome told him flatly.

"Hey you made that one up." Inuyasha accused.

"Okay I did. Just don't do it as much as you like to. Try to keep it only for insults." Kagome admitted.

"But you just said no outward emotions. Isn't that what an insult is." Inuyasha questioned.

"Then there's no problem with sarcasm, huh?" she asked sarcastically.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Anything else, your Highness?"

"Yes. Get to know the people. Act truly interested in their lives even if you don't care a whit. Act like you do." She told him walking down another flight that ended at a plain door.

"So let me make sure I got this. No touching, no emotion, no sarcasm, and act like I give a shit. That all?" he said checking them off on his fingers.

"No cussing." Kagome said with a small smirk before opening to door into the human Markets.

Inuyasha actually did very well. He was calm and polite. He asked questions about how things were made, how things were done, and of course about the people themselves.

At first they answered him with clipped politeness. Fear and distrust lacing their voices. No one thought he was any good and half were convinced he had somehow tricked Kagome into a marriage.

Others would timidly ask him questions and they would get full replays and questions of their own. One even said hi before running off.

Still others would come up and spit on his shoe and curse his name but they couldn't expect people to change their minds about a race they had hates for over a thousand years in a single day or even a single week.

That didn't stop Inuyasha from trying though. Every afternoon when he had time he would go into the Markets and sometimes buy a few things and others just talk with people.

One day he came back and walked into Kagome's room as she was writing a letter and put a small package on her desk.

"What's this?" she asked picking it up and turning it around in her fingers.

"It's a present. Open it." He said sitting on her bed.

Kagome did so and inside found a small bracelet. It had a thin silver chain and a small charm in the shape of a pure white dog.

"Inuyasha it's beautiful." Kagome said turning it in the light.

"Some girl called Shila gave it to me. Said it was a present for her queen and her new marriage." He explained.

"Shila is sweet." Kagome said slipping it on her wrist. "Thank you."

Inuyasha shrugged but he couldn't hide that pure male smile that lit his features.

Kagome moved the box and continued writing her letter.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said breaking the silence as she signed her name.

"Yes."

"What's a Heartsong?" he asked.

Kagome looked up at him surprised. "You don't know what a Heartsong is?"

"No. Shila mentioned it. Said something like, 'your Heartsong's new tune' or something like that." He said. "You said it as well. That day you sang to my brother. You said something about hearing a Heartsong. What is it?"

"Exactly what it says it is. It is your heart's song." Kagome told him placing the letter in an envelope and standing up.

"Great, thanks Kagome. That makes everything so much clearer." He said sarcastically.

She glared at him before continuing, "What I said was 'hear your own Heartsong'. Shila probably said that because we're married and mated now."

"That still doesn't tell me what it means." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Your Heartsong is…well….it's not very easy to explain." She said sitting next to him. "A Heartsong is different for every person because it is everything you love and want and desire at that time all put into a song that your heart sings. Mine, for example, was what you heard that day I sang to your brother. He saw everything I wanted in my heart at that moment woven into a song that can be heard."

Inuyasha looked at her "Really? Can I hear yours? Now?" He asked.

"It's not much different from when you heard it earlier." She admitted.

"Do I have one?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course you do. You just don't have the Power so you can't weave it into the air for all to hear." Kagome answered.

That was the first of many conversations they had concerning the way Kagome's people lived.

For the rest of the week he would come to her room and ask her questions about what he learned in the Markets that day.

Finally a week was up and Kagome and Inuyasha had to saddle a horse and ride back to the demon lands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know that chapter sucked. The next one will be a little more exciting. They're going to visit and learn about the demon lands and Kagome's going to meet a dancer and try to learn how. Then the chapter after that will be better than the next. The point is there are better chapters coming. Sorry for any mistakes I'm tired and it's like 3 a.m. Night guys.


	9. Chapter 9: In the Demon City

**Yes, yes we all know I don't own Inuyasha or Hawksong. Moving on.**

Ha I love my reviews you guys make me feel so loved. But you also so suck. I haven't gotten to sleep tonight because I've been writing for you. Now I'm tired but my ideas keep coming and I've got to put them down. So,:P, to you guys!

**Chapter 9: **In the Demon City

Their arrival in the demon city was much clearer than it had been last time. Before she had snuck into the back of the castle hoping no one would see her. Now she was riding on a horse not caring who saw her.

Inuyasha kept lifting his hand and waving to the people while Miroku's eyes darted left and right not trusting Inuyasha's people to not attack her.

They reached the palace without incident though and Kagome dismounted her horse with Adrian's help.

The palace looked good in the mid-day's light. The sun's rays bounced off the many stained glass and plain windows that adorned the walls giving the castle and unearthly feel to it.

A stable boy came and took her mount away and she and Inuyasha climbed the steps together.

"That wasn't so bad was it, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked making fun of how Miroku jumped at every shadow on their way here.

"You can't be too careful, Inuyasha." He responded calmly. "Now if you two will excuse me, I want to get a layout of the palace and meet the guards here." And Miroku bowed and left.

Inuyasha shook his head at his back, "If he keeps this up he'll work himself to death."

"Give him a break. His life _is _his work." Kagome said walking toward her room hoping she could remember the way there.

"He needs a girl." Inuyasha said running to catch up with her.

* * *

The next day Kagome awoke and felt the need to explore.

Inuyasha had said last night that the castle was hers now too and she could explore it as much as she wanted.

Kagome did so happily. With only a cup of water to join her, and a dagger, because who knew if someone might want to get rid of her to restart the War, and wondered.

Soon she had a pretty good layout of most of the rooms for the royal family and guests but that was only a small portion of the huge complex.

Soon after that she found a guard's room, where the contents greeted her happily before she moved on, a kitchen, where she was quickly shooed out so she wouldn't be underfoot, and a large dinning hall she had eating in the last time she was here.

Despite Inuyasha's warning and Miroku's constant worrying, nothing bad happened to her besides slamming her toe against a wall once.

After a couple days Inuyasha found the time to take her out into the city.

The demon artisans had nothing anywhere near the delicate creations humans created but they made up for that in color and general flashiness. For demons if it could be decorated, it was. Even something as simple as a wooden rocking chair was carved with beautiful and intricate designs and painted at least two different jewel bright colors.

Kagome felt like a child raised in a world of black and white that had been suddenly pitched into a painter's pallet.

It wasn't just the sight's that were different. Where at the Keep she could smell calming scents that always had the underlying smell of wood, here her nose was assaulted with sharp and sometimes bitter smells. Perfumes with exotic and intoxicating smells constantly waved her way.

The sounds were strange and foreign to her. The music wasn't the sweet flowing melodies she was used to. Here the music, more often than not, had a deep dark beat and usually a high paced rhythm that made Kagome want to move along with it.

Even the food here was different. Something as simple as oatmeal had to be spiced up. Once she ate one with cinnamon and another with chopped fresh raspberries mixed right in.

One day while looking at the beautifully colored paintings she heard some amazing music and followed it to a small raised dais in the city square. Standing on it was a woman but there was no way she was a demon. She moved with a fluid boneless grace as she moved to the music. No one part of her body was ever still. Her eyes were closed and it seemed as if she was dancing with the music itself instead of to it. Even her clothes were made to move with her.

Kagome was struck dumb by it when she saw it. Judging by the approval and awe on the demon's faces who saw her, she wasn't the only one.

The girl danced until the music stopped, ending with no signal that Kagome could understand.

She left the dais to tremendous applause and a cup of water. Kagome clapped just as enthusiastically.

The dancer saw her and left her ring of admirers to come over.

"Well, well, well." She said not in an unfriendly tone. "What is our dear queen doing here?"

"I was watching you dance. You were amazing." Kagome said knowing the woman probably received the compliment many times before.

"Thanks." She said taking a drink of her water.

"What was that dance called?" Kagome asked.

"Improvisation." She answered with a playful smile.

"That wasn't even rehearsed?" Kagome asked amazed.

She shook her head then smiled and asked, "Do you want to learn how?"

Kagome's mouth dropped. "Me? Learn to do that? I don't think I could."

The dancer looked her over with a critical eye, "You have a good body. A lot more supple than you humans normally have. You might be able to learn some moves."

"Do you think so?"

"I said you could. I don't lie honey." She said with a slight attitude. "So do you want to learn or not?"

Kagome smiled and shrugged, "Of course. What's your name?"

"Soumyee. (A/N I'm stealing your name) Why don't you come over after lunch sometime? You'll find me at the dancers guild. See you there, your Majesty." And with that she turned and walked back to her admirers.

Kagome returned to the palace with a light heart at the thought of learning dance from someone so skilled.

* * *

As it turned out dancing was a lot harder than she thought.

Soumyee was tougher than Miroku when it came to training. There were the stretches, which exorcised muscles Kagome didn't realized could _be _stretched.

Then she learned simple basic things. One-step moves that she had to rehears again and again until Soumyee was certain she could perform them in her sleep.

She kept her working and dancing and stretching until the sun had set. When she finally called a halt she made her stretch her muscles one last time and warned her to do it again before she fell asleep or she would hurt worse than she had to in the morning. Either way she was going to be in pain tomorrow.

She saw Inuyasha halfway back to the palace scanning the crowd for something. She had a shrewd idea what it was. Her suspicions were confirmed when he saw her and started walking to her.

"Hello." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Your all sweaty. Where have you been?" he asked.

"Training." Kagome answered rotating her shoulder.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

"I was just thinking your going to be here on NamirDa." He said switching the subject easily.

"NamirDa? What's that?" Kagome asked him.

"It's the old language. It literally means Day of Freedom. It celebrates our the day we gained our freedom." He told her.

"Your freedom from what?" Kagome asked him as they entered the palace.

"You want to know the story of my ancestors, Kagome?" he asked her back smirking.

"I am too tired to answer that question." She responded.

Inuyasha laughed and answered her, "The NamirDa celebrates our long past ancestors who it is said used to be humans." Kagome raised her eyebrow. "Yeah scary thought, right? Any way, my really great grandmother, Kiesha, gathered a sect of humans to join together under their horrible slave master who beat them and tortured them and made them work for a pathetic meal. So Kiesha gathered her sect of twelve together and prayed to the gods for a way to fight their way to freedom. The gods answered by taking the twelve members and their families and mold them after animals and elements. The dog, the cat, the snake, the bird, the fish, the insect, the lizard, the bear, fire, earth, air, and water. Kiesha and her family were molded for the dog and given a crescent moon on her forehead to tell all her other members, the other demons, that she was royalty. So that night the brand new demons first act on earth was to charge into their master's house and take over and free themselves."

They stopped at her door in time for the story to end. "Wow." Kagome said quietly.

"And you get to be here for the celebration. Getting excited aren't you?" he asked.

"It sounds amazing." Kagome said.

Inuyasha chose that moment to place his hand on her cheek. Kagome new what was going to happen next. He had been doing it every night since they arrived.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently. Slowly he let the kiss become deeper until he had wrapped his arms around her waist.

Now, as every time before, Kagome stiffened still unused to such touching.

As always Inuyasha felt her stiffen and released her.

"Good night, Kagome." He said not able to completely keep the disappointment out of his voice as he backed away and left her for his own room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry it's such a short chapter. I am very sorry. The next one will be much better and, hopefully, longer. I'll start typing it the second I put this up. It will be much better next chapter. By the way Soumyee I stole your name because I'm too tired to think of my own


	10. Chapter 10: Kikyo's Kiss, Kagome's Try

**NO! I don't own Inuyasha or Hawksong. Who else is damn tired of these disclaimers?**

**Chapter 10: **Kikyo's Kiss, Kagome's Try

That morning Kagome found herself lying on her back in the dancer's guild yelping in pain as Soumyee pushed her leg farther forward than was natural.

"Come on. Stop your whining." She reprimanded pushing forward more and counting to ten.

"Good. Now stand up. And show me that you can remember what we did yesterday." Soumyee instructed.

Today was the last day Kagome was going to be in the demon city before she moved back to the Keep and Soumyee was using the morning Kagome had devoted to her ruthlessly.

Though the dance lessons were hard and often grueling, Kagome loved them. She was starting to understand why people devoted themselves to a craft when it was extremely hard. That just made actually doing it all the better.

After another hour and a half of practice, Soumyee stretched her one last time, and declared she was free to go and if she forgot anything she learned Soumyee was going to put her though the workout of her life.

Trying not to limp at her aching legs, Kagome left and went back to the palace. She could grab a quick lunch and see the markets one last time before she had to leave tomorrow.

Her dancing was not a bad thing for her political situation either. The demons were apparently more like humans than she thought. Seeing her working, hard, and walking among them seemed to make them feel better around her. In fact, the demons were warming to the peace idea much faster than the humans.

Kagome sighed and decided to try harder at the Keep.

Once at the palace Kagome found she wanted to explore.

So after a quick lunch and a talk on the possibility to market things in the human Markets with a merchant, Kagome stared walking around again.

She knew the palace well enough now where she didn't need someone to escort her everywhere she went but there were still so many places she had yet to see.

She started at the weapon storage room she left off at the other day and continued on.

She saw one or two people walking and she nodded to them and got the same greeting in return.

It was very nice to be able to walk among them without threats. While there was still hostility, the people had been fighting so long they were more than ready to jump at the chance of peace.

She was traveling down a hall she hadn't seen before looking at the doors around her when she saw the shadow of two people locked in a passionate embrace.

Kagome immediately stopped when she saw it but when she turned she heard a sigh and Inuyasha's voice say, "Kikyo, I can't do this."

Kagome froze and slipped into her mask so they wouldn't sense her as she listened.

"Why not? No one will know." Kikyo said trying to pursued him.

"I'll know, Kikyo. I'm mated to Kagome I can't go around kissing another woman." He responded.

She heard a foot stomp and Kikyo saying a little angry now, "You're a demon Inuyasha. You need touch and Kagome won't give that to you. She's an emotionless human."

Inuyasha sighed then said, "I know, Kikyo, but I can't do this to her. She's still a person."

"Damn it Inuyasha! You deserve better than her. She can't ever love you like I do."

Kagome chose this moment to leave. She had heard enough.

She made sure to not make a noise until she was a few corridors away then she broke into a run.

'an emotionless human' was what Kikyo had called her. Did she really seem like that to these people? Just something with no feelings who did things mechanically?

She was looking down and couldn't see anything, but she sure felt it when she hit someone and sent them both sprawling.

"Ouch, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Kagome said rubbing her head.

"That's okay, I wasn't either." A voice she recognized said.

Kagome looked up and saw Rin rubbing her behind smiling at her.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said again getting up and offering her a hand.

"Oh I'm fine. I was just thinking. You were the one running like the hounds of hell were right at your heals. What's wrong?" she asked taking the offered hand and pulling herself up.

"It's nothing important." Kagome replayed.

"Like hell." Rin said smiling. "Come on. Let's go to my room and we'll talk."

So Kagome walked with her apologizing again for knocking her over. "I said I was fine." She repeated still smiling happily. "Now what's wrong with you." She asked turning them into her room and shutting the door.

Kagome thought back to what she had seen and heard and said, "Nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing." Rin pointed out sitting them down in some chairs next to a fireplace.

Kagome thought for a minute then asked, "Rin, do I make Inuyasha happy?"

Rin's eyebrows raised in surprise. "He's very happy with the mating yes. He says the peace is coming along well."

"That's not what I meant." Kagome said flatly.

"I know what you meant." Rin said pouring them some tea from a pot sitting on the small table between them. "Kagome there are some major differences between you and Inuyasha. The most important is this touching thing." Rin offered her a cup and Kagome accepted it with a thanks.

"You were raised without much touch in your life. But such a thing in our society is unheard of and considered nothing short of child neglect. We crave the comfort of others, Kagome. When a parent has a child and both of them have to work, they will take their child to a nursery where the child will be surrounded by others to play with." Rin explained leaning back in her chair cradling her cup of tea.

"About Inuyasha," she continued, "he will not push you than you are willing to go with him. But, forgive me if I'm wrong, isn't the idea of a marriage to find a way to work together. A way to make the marriage work together. He will not push you, but you must show you are willing to work with him as well. Willing to work together to get this marriage to work. Not just because you are married, but because two peoples peace depends on your succeeding."

"I know that but…" Kagome stopped unsure what to say.

"Your still a little uncomfortable, right?" Rin finished. Kagome nodded surprised she knew what she was trying to say. "That's what marriage is honey. You have to find common ground to stand on. You both must work to _make_ this work _for_ it to work. Am I making sense?"

Kagome nodded smiling, "Actually you are. Thanks for the tea Rin. I should get going."

"Visit me any time, sweetie." Rin told her as Kagome stood up.

"Thanks for the advice." Kagome said at the door before leaving.

She walked through the palace and into the city. People were everywhere and she had no idea if he was even there.

Though she should have known, the second she stepped out she would be pointed in the direction Inuyasha was at. People seemed to know she was searching for him as they led her right to him.

"Kagome!" he said surprised.

"Hey." Kagome said happily as they still were fabricating they were deeply in love. Without prompting she walked over to him and took his hand as she asked, "What are you doing?"

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose as he was surprised at her act as she usually just hugged his waist. "I was just looking at this fine peace of jewelry and wondering if it was good enough for you." He answered showing her the beautiful masterpieces the seller was showing off.

So they spent the afternoon together walking through the stalls looking at the wares and occasionally buying something. They tasted so many foods that Kagome was sure she wouldn't have to eat dinner to get full. She refused no one a request to taste until she got to the man selling the lamb leg.

"It is basted in red wine and slow cooked on a spit and sprinkled with my special herbs and spices." He promised holding it out.

Inuyasha took a bite and said it was delicious but Kagome pleaded a full stomach to get out of eating it.

"You know what I'm curious about?" he asked as they left the stall arm in arm.

"What?" she asked looking around at the other things she had yet to see.

"Why your people don't eat meat?" he asked.

"Oh that. Well my great grandmother Clarice hated the very smell of cooked meat and outlawed it from the Keep. She lived for so long the generation after hers never developed a taste for it. It's just stayed out of the menu's since." She answered honestly.

"Truly?" Inuyasha asked smiling. "Then if you have no moral or religious obligations against it I must insist you try that man's leg." He said turning them around.

Kagome opened her mouth and tried to protest but he walked her right up to the stall and said he wanted her to taste the lamb. The cook was so thrilled Kagome was sure he would have handed over his entire stall if Inuyasha had hinted he wanted it.

"Here my Lady." He said holding out a small morsel. Kagome took it and steeled herself. Even if it was horrid she knew she would have to pretend to like it or risk hurting the man's feelings.

With Inuyasha's and the cook's eyes on her she slipped it into her mouth and chewed, prepared for the worst.

What she got was the most amazing and strange thing she had ever tasted.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked looking like he very well knew the answer from the expression on her face.

"It's delicious. Strange but great." The cook swelled with pride as Inuyasha pulled her to him and said playfully, "My brave little Kagome."

Then he turned to the vendor and said, "We're returning to the Keep tomorrow, but when we get back would you like to make a dinner for us?"

The cook looked on the verge if tears as he confessed it would be his greatest honor and he couldn't wait.

With a smile for the man, Inuyasha and Kagome moved on back to the palace.

"That was good. I didn't think it would be that good." She confessed once they were inside again.

"You never know these things until you try them Kagome." Inuyasha said leading her to her room.

"Good night, my queen." He said leaning forward and kissing her gently. Kagome remembered her talk with Rin and forced herself to relax.

Inuyasha must have sensed the change because he wrapped his arms around her tighter than before and deepened the kiss.

For some reason Kagome was actually enjoying the experience.

When his mouth left hers he started kissing down her cheek and onto her neck.

Then Kagome had a split second vision of his sinking his fangs into her neck and she stiffened. She tried to relax before Inuyasha noticed but he felt it.

He let her go and sighed, "I appreciate the gesture Kagome but I wont take a women who fears me. I won't take one who feels like she's obliged to do so." And he let her go.

Kagome fell to the ground her knees shaking as he left.

She realized that she did want him to kiss her. Not for obligation but because she wanted him to.

She scrambled to her feet to run after him to tell him so.

But when she turned the corner to his rooms she saw something that took the breath from her body.

Someone with a mask for their mouth and cloth for their head was attacking Inuyasha with a sharp dagger and Inuyasha was holding back the dagger, that was only an inch from his neck, with all his strength.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ha I actually made a cliffy. WOO! See I told you they would get better. Wonder what will happen next…..


	11. Chapter 11: Injured

**Yeah you all know the usual disclaimer…don't own…Inuyasha…Hawksong. Great now that that's over, lets move on.**

Wow this is my third chapter today. Man I'm a machine. I keep this up and I'll be done before I know it. I just took a really long nap and when I got up I really wanted to start writing so here I go. Well anyway, let's continue where we left off, I'm sure the suspense is killing you.

**Chapter 11: **Injured

Someone with a mask for their mouth and cloth for their head was attacking Inuyasha with a sharp dagger and Inuyasha was holding back the dagger, that was only an inch from his neck, with all his strength.

The person attacking him was only a little taller than he was and nothing about the way they dressed gave a hint as to their gender. They had a long a lean body though.

The way they fought made Kagome think it was one of her people. They fought like someone who was used to protecting a pair of wings on their back.

Then, as Inuyasha threw, him back the dagger flashed and Kagome knew that if it was one of her people it was probably safe to bet that blade was coated with poison.

Without thinking, she ran into the fight. If it had been coated she had a much better chance than Inuyasha who would be killed if he got so much as a scratch.

Without a sound she ran in front of him just as the assassin raised the knife above their head.

A horrible ripping pain lashed though her arm as they brought it down and Kagome started feeling a burning pain from the poison.

Though once the assassin saw her they instantly stopped, unwilling to continue the fight with their queen in the middle. Getting scared they turned tail and fled not wanting to injure her any more.

Kagome backed up into a wall clutching her bleeding arm. For a second Inuyasha looked like he was about to chase after the assassin, but he changed his mind and came up to her.

"Kagome are you all right?" he asked.

"Fine, it's just a little…." But she couldn't say anymore as a dizzy spell descended and she fell forward.

The next thing Kagome knew Inuyasha was carrying her and banging on a door.

A second later Kikyo and a few others swam into view and Kagome heard Inuyasha say.

"There is an assassin, down the hall of my rooms. Kagome has been hurt." Was all he had to say.

Kikyo turned and ordered, "Go find him! You go get a doctor for the queen. You know Inuyasha if you made noise when you fight this wouldn't happen."

Then suddenly Kagome was lying in a bed with Miroku and Inuyasha standing next to her.

"She'll be fine. That poison must have been extremely pure to have affected her this…Kagome! Are you alright?!" Miroku asked seeing her awake.

"Water, please." She said trying not to move her head.

Inuyasha lifted her head as Miroku brought a cup to her lips and she drank greedily feeling like she had been coating her mouth in dust.

Once she was finished and Inuyasha had lain her back down, Miroku started talking to her.

"Your going to be okay, Kagome. That poison had to be nearly pure to make you this sick. You'll probably float in and out of…." Then his voice faded.

When she woke next it was just Inuyasha sitting beside her.

"Water?" he asked seeing her awake. Kagome nodded, her throat dry again.

He lifted her head and gave her the cup again and once Kagome finished he set it carefully on her bedside table.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine. You?" Kagome returned just as worried.

"Not a scratch on me." He said with a small humorless smile. Then it faded as he asked, "You jumped in front of that knife for me. Why did you do that?"

"A scratch from that blade would have killed you, but it seems you already know that." Kagome pointed out.

"I do." Inuyasha admitted, "Miroku told me about it. He said you would get better, you just had to flush the poison out of your system.

"It wasn't designed to kill humans." Kagome told him getting sleepy.

"Rest." He said immediately. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

* * *

True to his word he was there with a hot soup of chicken, when she woke next and a report on the capture of the assassin.

"They got away." He told her. "Kikyo said she chased the assassin to the cliff at the end of the forest where they took their own life. It seems they would rather die than live through what I would do to them."

"I imagine getting skinned wouldn't feel very good." Kagome pointed out sitting up against the head board as she ate the amazing soup. "Did she say who it was?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Her report said it was an unknown fish demon."

"Demon?" Kagome asked. "But they fought like a human."

"I know, but it could have been a dancer." He said, "A really good one might be able to recreate the way your people fight."

"Do you even know the gender?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Kikyo said it was a woman. She lost her mask right before she went over the cliff."

Kagome nodded finishing her soup in silence thinking about what had happened. Whoever it was fought like a human so if someone had seen it, added to that the poison coated blade, the humans would have been blamed for the entire thing. Just then Kagome felt how really unstable her peace actually was. It would take just one person wanting to harm either of them to throw the countries back into a war.

Inuyasha must have been thinking the same thing but he said nothing as he took her empty bowl and helped her lay back down.

"Now go to sleep. We need to leave for the Keep tomorrow. We're already late and we don't want your mother assuming the worst. I tried to say no but Miroku insisted." He said pulling her blanket.

"I'll be fine." Kagome told him getting dizzy and slipping into dreamland.

* * *

It was a good thing Kikyo and Inuyasha couldn't fly and they had to ride, because Kagome was still too dizzy to fly to the Keep.

Inuyasha refused to let her sit on her own horse and had put her in front of him to steady her when I dizzy spell hit.

She was getting dizzy less and less but the spells were still enough to make her world tilt.

When the Keep came in sight her mother immediately rushed out to check on them.

"Where have you been, Kagome? I have been worrying all my hair out. What happened?" she demanded to know the second they got in hearing distance.

"I'm fine mother." Kagome said as Inuyasha dismounted and lifted his hands to help her down.

Miroku filled Midori in as Kikyo and Adrian dismounted and looked around at the palace in the trees. Kouga looked extremely relieved to be back home and stretched happily as Sango flew down from inside.

"Your back!" she said happily landing and hugging Kagome. "Miroku wrote, he said you were injured. Are you alright." And she grabbed her arm and looked at the bandage as if she knew something the doctor that had bandaged her hadn't.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Kagome said for the millionth time.

"A scratch filled with poison isn't 'just a scratch', Kagome." Sango said though she let go of her arm.

"Why will no one believe me when I say I'm fine?" Kagome asked exasperated.

"Because you are the queen and any injury is one too many." Her mother said walking over. Kagome could tell she desperately wanted to ask if she was all right but she could plainly see Kagome was tired of the question and, thankfully, didn't ask it.

"Did you ever find out who they were?" she asked instead.

"No mother. They threw themselves off a cliff before Kikyo could catch them." Kagome said.

Her mother nodded accepting the answer as she turned to Kikyo and her brother. "You'll be wanting a tour of the Keep of course?"

Kikyo nodded as Adrian said, "Yes my Lady."

"Very well. Miroku take them around, Sango can escort Kagome and Inuyasha to their rooms." She ordered.

"Yes my Lady." Miroku said bowing, more out of reflex than anything.

Just as her mother opened her mouth to ask another question Kagome felt a horrible dizzy spell settle over her and she had to grab Inuyasha's arm to stay upright.

"Kagome, for heaven's sake go upstairs and rest." Her mother ordered sharply, "You look dead on your feet. I don't know what convinced you to travel here when you clearly aren't ready."

"I'll take her up." Inuyasha volunteered but Midori interrupted saying, "No, Inuyasha I need to talk to you about those merchants you wanted to put in our Markets. Sango, you can take Kagome up."

"Yes, my Lady." Sango said taking Kagome's hand from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled at her before following Midori as she started talking about plans for both of their markets.

* * *

"What did mother want to talk to you about?" Kagome asked the next day at breakfast feeling a lot more refreshed than she had earlier.

"Oh, just plans to get the merchants to travel. She says since my people are eager to come over she should let them and her people might get the idea to go to the demon city." Inuyasha said in an offhand voice. "I just think she wanted to keep me under her eye so I couldn't get up to any mischief." He confided in a whisper.

"That sounds like something she would do." Kagome agreed.

"I tried inviting her to the NamirDa." He said.

"You did? What did she say?" Kagome asked.

"Said she couldn't bear to leave the Keep for two days unattended. I personally think she's just scared of going into the demon lands."

"It's going to be much harder to get the older generations used to the idea of peace." Kagome agreed taking a bite of her toast.

"I also wanted to speak with you about the plans for our new castle. Like what we should call the two joined peoples for one. We aren't just humans and demons anymore. Now we're both and we need a name for it." He said.

"Your right. But what would be a good name?" Kagome asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What would be a good name? Anyone got any ideas? Think on it I must start writing the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: NamirDa and NamirNi

**No I don't own Inuyasha or Hawksong.**

Hey Soumyee I checked over the last one and I think I fixed all the mistakes. So hah!. Moving on.

**Chapter 12: **NamirDa and NamirNi

"…and for goodness's sake be careful." Her mother said as Kagome checked the straps on her horse.

"Mother I will be fine. The poison is gone, my arm is almost healed, and Inuyasha is acting like a mother hen. I won't be able to even stub my toe with you guys around." Kagome said truthfully.

Inuyasha had been hovering over her making sure she didn't hurt herself or overexert herself. It was sweet but kind of smothering. Midori had been just as bad saying things like setting her a guard of half a dozen, a statement at which Miroku nodded enthusiastically.

Kagome had been, thankfully, able to talk this idea out of her choices, as the demons didn't want a ruler who hid behind a curtain of guards.

Now as she prepared to depart with her usual entourage, her mother was fretting worse than ever.

"Kagome, celebrations there have a lot of people. Anyone of them could want to do you harm." Her mother pointed out as Kagome climbed on her horse.

"Don't worry, my Lady." Inuyasha assured her trotting up on his own fine black stallion, "There are no weapons allowed in the sentinel on NamirDa. Nor on NamirNi either."

"What's NamirNi?" Kagome asked.

"The night after NamirDa. Remember the story. The demons took over their masters at _night. _The day is a celebration for everyone so that the kids can play. But NamirNi is held all night until dawn. It's really amazing. The dancers perform the NamirCer. The dance that celebrates and recreates the fight to our freedom." He informed them.

"Why is the word 'Namir' in everyone of those words?" Midori asked.

"Because Namir means freedom and that's what we're celebrating." Inuyasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said her last good-byes to her mother and Sango before she left. Miroku was the last one saying good-bye, to Sango, as he leaned forward and kissed her swiftly on the lips.

"Until next time, my Lady, Sango." He said to each of them before leaving.

Kagome thought it was very sweet and romantic but Miroku had to bear the teasing Inuyasha threw at him all the way back. Kagome thought he held up pretty well though his face was redder than a tomato's.

The palace was hardly recognizable when they arrived. People were running around and decorating everything for the NamirDa and the following NamirNi.

Not many people stopped to bow, so busy they were running around and preparing.

"Wow." Kagome said looking at the decorative lamps they had strung up that flapped gently in the wind.

"I love NamirDa." Inuyasha said. "If you'll excuse me." And with that he ran off to help with the preparations.

Kagome watched in awe as everyone ran back and forth helping to do something. She saw Izayoi placing some streamers in a window and Rin helping cook the many sweets that would be given away. No one paid for food on NamirDa.

At first all Kagome could do was walk around and try not to get underfoot too much but after a while she wanted to help do something.

She was staring at some men building a large dais on top of the dais in town square when someone called her name.

She turned and saw Soumyee.

"There you are." She said placing her hands on her hips as she looked Kagome over. "What have you been doing here? You're supposed to be practicing your dancing for the NamirDa." Then she grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her through the crowds to the dancer's guild.

"Practicing?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yes practicing. Your going to dance at the NamirDa aren't you? Your not planning on just standing and watching are you?" she asked.

"I thought only professionals danced the NamirCer." Kagome said.

"Of course only experts dance that one. I meant dancing for recreation." Soumyee told her pushing her inside the guild.

So for the next few hours Soumyee alternately oversaw the practice for the NamirCer and Kagome's attempts at dancing which look pathetic next to the marvelous dancers rehearsing.

She mentioned it to Soumyee during the break and she got a snort of contempt in return, "You will be just as good someday. But you've only been dancing for a week. Don't expect to master this craft in so little time."

"I might be able to do that?" Kagome asked watching as one of the girls leapt through the air, landed, then leapt again into someone's arms all without a single pause.

"I said you would didn't I?" Soumyee said. "One day, if you keep training, you might be an Aliesha."

"What's an Aliesha?" Kagome asked.

"You know, an expert dancer. Dancing in our world is very important to our people. Why do you think I'm working you so hard? Dancing isn't just moving your body. Dancing is a way of expressing who you are, talking without words." Soumyee explained getting a look in her eyes that spoke of the passion she held for the art. "Aliesha literally means 'god touched' here. So when I dance and people cheer it's almost like saying, 'hail the goddess Soumyee'. Get it?"

Kagome nodded, "I think so."

"No you don't." Soumyee said, "But you will at the NamirDa. Man, I wish Inuyasha could dance this year."

"Inuyasha can dance?" Kagome asked.

"Of course. He's an excellent dancer." Soumyee said rotating her arm.

"Than why can't he dance?"

"Silly human. A mated man doesn't dance with another, and you aren't ready to dance the NamirCer yet. This year Rin and Howl will." Kagome remembered Howl. She first saw him in the Wyvern court standing next to Izayoi. The man with red feathers for hair. It seemed bird demons made excellent dancers, as Soumyee was also one.

"Well, back to work." She said standing up.

* * *

"Did you have fun in market today?" Inuyasha asked that night as they walked back to her room.

"It was amazing. So many things going on. Everyone helping the best they could with anything they could." The shear feeling of 'family' Kagome had experienced spoke volumes about the demons. She knew after tonight she could never think of them as anything less than their own people.

Inuyasha chuckled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Here's your room my Lady and while I would love to accompany you inside I have many things to see to before I can retire." Inuyasha said grabbing her chin and kissing her swiftly before turning back around and walking away.

Kagome shook her head and walked inside to go to bed.

It seemed no sooner had she fallen asleep than Inuyasha was shaking her awake.

"Felice a NamirDa!" he said happily in the old language.

"Morning to you too." Kagome said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Not good morning, silly human." He said calling her a name that seemed to be a favorite for her lately. "It means happy NamirDa."

"I figured that one out." Kagome said stretching her sore muscles.

"Get up, get dressed, and let's go. There's so much to do today." He said acting more excited than a kid on their birthday.

"I'm up, now go away so I can get dressed." Kagome said irritated.

"Yes ma'am." Inuyasha said running out and off down the hall.

Kagome yawned and stretched again before getting up and getting dressed. Nothing too formal just enough so people knew she was celebrating too, but easy enough to dance in.

She checked her appearance then left shutting the door behind her.

Inuyasha was nowhere in sight but she wasn't surprised. By now he was running around outside celebrating his favorite holiday.

No one was inside the palace but judging by the noise level that floated through the windows Kagome could safely bet they were all outside having the time of their lives.

The palace doors were thrown wide open and the sight that greeted her was one of loud music, tantalizing foods, and colors even brighter than normal.

Inuyasha was fairly easy to find even without every one telling her where he was. He was standing in town square watching some of the lower dancers perform, cracking jokes for everyone's enjoyment, and in general just having the time of his life.

"Kagome!" he cried upon seeing her. "This is turning into the best NamirDa ever and it hasn't even started." He said happily hugging her close to his side. The reason was obvious. Without the peace this occasion would have been more subdued but now these people finally had the chance to have fun like they hadn't in over a millennium.

"You've met Shila and her family I believe." He said introducing her to the people he was talking to.

"Shila! What are you guys doing her?" Kagome asked.

"Well Midori said traders were free to come and go between the countries and we figured we'd try to sell our stuff here. We brought about a dozen sample pieces but they're all gone now. They sold out almost as soon as we got here." She said showing her the empty jewelry display case that had obviously once been full.

Kagome could see how coming here would help Shila's business. The demons loved jewels and jewelry but they couldn't make it nearly as fine as Shila and her family could. They would make thousands here in no time at all.

"That's great Shila. I'm so happy for you." Kagome said hugging the girl.

Shila looked a little surprised at the show of emotion but hugged her back all the same.

"Well I should go." She said letting go. "You'll be wanting to spend the day with your husband."

Kagome waved off the jewelry maker and turned back to Inuyasha. "I don't think I could have wished anything better for her family." She said honestly.

"Me either. That's why I offered to find her a shop to sell her items from." He said looking proud.

"You did? Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome gushed throwing her arms around his waist.

"It was nothing." He admitted but he hugged her anyway.

"Come on, you still haven't tasted beef yet." He said pulling her through the crowd.

They visited so many shops and talked to so many people Kagome felt the faces blurring together. The cute demon children constantly ran around eating the free candies they had gotten today playing games or re-enacting the NamirDa. It was rather cute to see them so carefree and happy.

It was around mid-day after a nice lunch of lamb, the meat Kagome had come to favor, when an old man came forward with a silken _chava. _Soumyee told her about these. They were scarves made with small tinkling bells at the ends given to dancers as both a praise of their skill and a request for a performance.

Inuyasha made a move to deny the present for her sure she didn't know the meaning of it. But before he could, Kagome grabbed the scarf and tied it around her waist. Then before he could say a word to her she walked ahead of him showing off one of the dance moves she learned.

His eyes widened in surprise but a second later he came after her. They ended up dancing the afternoon away. When Kagome ran out of dances she knew, she improvised. If they got hungry or thirsty all they had to do was stop and food and drink were thrust upon them. Inuyasha's enjoyment in the day seemed to increase two fold when he discovered her skill. Kagome didn't even mind that all the dances she knew required her to be pressed right up against Inuyasha's chest.

They danced together until the sunset. Then Inuyasha kissed her hands and gave her a wink before leading her back to the now large dais in the town square.

He walked up to a podium as Kagome sat with Izayoi behind him and Rin and Howl stood on the Dais with the others waiting to dance together.

Inuyasha started off by telling the story of Kiesha. This telling was a lot more elaborate than the quick overview he had given Kagome before. The story was deep and sucked Kagome in until she was sure she could feel the pain and hope of Kiesha's sect and the cruelty of the masters.

Inuyasha finished the tale with a flourish then gave the signal for the dance to begin.

Kagome looked at Izayoi with a smile on her face but Izayoi was looking out into the darkness of the sentinel.

Kagome wanted to ask what was wrong but Izayoi suddenly pitched forward dragging Kagome with her.

Inuyasha turned at the sound of her leap but he was too late to stop the arrow that ripped through her chest. The pain was too sudden and wrenching for her to cry out. She fell to the ground and felt Izayoi fall on top of her. Then Inuyasha was there lifting her and running through the crowd of people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uh-oh Kagome was shot. What will happen next I wonder?


	13. Chapter 13: Confessions

**Disclaimer, yeah yeah we all know I don't own Inuyasha and Hawksong.**

I wonder who is doing all of this. Hmm let's read and see if we can find out…

**Chapter 13: **Confessions

Over the next few hours Kagome's memory came in pieces.

Inuyasha settling her on the, bed calling for a doctor.

People were talking then someone yelled, "NO! No that's impossible." "Get him out of here!" someone else shouted. A small scuffle. Someone being drug out of the room.

Miroku standing over her, "You're going to be okay. Stay with me."

Doctors bandaging her waist.

When Kagome woke again, Rin was at her bedside. She was still in the dress she was supposed to have danced in and she looked like she had just been crying.

"Your awake." She said her voice cracking a little.

"What happened?" Kagome asked. Then she took in too big of a breath and a fiery pain shot through her abdomen.

"Stay still. If you keep wiggling your wounds will reopen and the doctors had a hard enough time bandaging you up without needing to do it all over again." Rin warned worry written on her face.

"What…happened?" Kagome asked again through the pain.

"You were shot. Both of you. Izayoi…" she took a steadying breath, "Izayoi didn't make it."

Kagome's breath stilled as she thought of Izayoi as she looked off into the darkness. Had she seen who had shot them?

"We're lucky though." Rin continued. "We almost lost you as well. The doctors said any higher that arrow would have pierced your heart; any lower would have been just as bad. You almost bled to death as it was. If Inuyasha hadn't gotten you here in time…" she let the sentence hang.

"But Izayoi…"Kagome asked.

"An arrow barely scratched her. On her upper arm. If it had been a normal arrow she would have been fine but…Miroku said they were both coated in poison." Rin's voice broke and tears formed in her eyes.

Kagome wished she could wrap her arms around her and comfort her. "Oh, Rin."

"I'm fine." She claimed wiping her eyes.

"And Inuyasha?" Kagome continued when Rin got her bearings.

"Sleeping. He went a little crazy when he heard Izay…she had died. He was force fed some sleeping weed. He'll be calmer when he wakes again."

Kagome nodded. "Well, you should go back to sleep." Rin told her. "This talking must have worn you out. Don't worry, someone will be here when you wake up again."

Kagome closed her eyes obediently and was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

When Kagome woke again Inuyasha had replaced Rin by her bed. He was clothed in deep royal purple, the mourning colors of the demons.

"Kagome." He said his voice hollow and dead, "Are you okay?"

Kagome took an analogue her injury. There was a curious tingling sensation around her arrow wound she knew would turn into a fiery pain should she move.

"I'm okay. What about you?" she asked.

"I've been better." He said quietly. They let silence descend for a moment as they mourned her together.

Finally Inuyasha spoke. "Here. I was told to make you drink this when you woke." And he handed her a bowl full of dangerous looking green liquid. "The Keep and palace doctors worked together to make it. I'm sure it's very…healthy." He said carefully.

Kagome swallowed nervously, but she lifted the medicine to her mouth and tried not to breath and she let it slip down her throat. It was truly the most disgusting thing she had ever tasted.

Once she was done Inuyasha took it from her and pulled the blanket up. "Now go back to sleep." He said needlessly as the concoction had already made her drowsy.

The next time she woke Inuyasha gave her another liquid, this time deep nasty gray. She drank it obediently and fell back to sleep. It happened again when she woke up later. Always someone would push a nasty concoction on her and she would drink it and sleep.

Five bowls of this later the palace cooks finally took pity on her and made her a hot broth that the doctors had added their medicines to. It wasn't all that bad either.

Soon after that they stopped giving her medicines to make her sleep though she did it very well on her own. But no matter how many times she woke, Inuyasha was always right next to her.

No matter how fast you heal, it never seems fast enough when you're bedridden, but Inuyasha tried to make the best of it that he could. He sometimes told her stories or hired entertainers to sing or perform for her.

She had no end of visitors either. Soumyee showed up one time with a gift of pretty flowers and a promise that after this her figure would be amazing and she would still be able to dance. Rin visited her often always thankful that at least one of them had survived, though she never said so. Miroku was there half the time to usually to report that the search for the assassin had born no fruits. And an old human woman named Betsy was there a lot too. Her mother, who had demanded reports everyday if not every hour, had sent her there.

Then one day she woke to the most horrid, awful, and heartbreaking sound she had ever heard.

Inuyasha was crying.

He was leaning against a wall his head buried in his arms trying to be as quiet about it as possible.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said gently when she saw him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He said his voice thick as he tried to stop.

"It's okay to cry, Inuyasha." She whispered but he still didn't look at her.

Deciding his need was more than hers at that moment, she carefully made her way to the side of her bed and sat up. She placed her hand on her bedside table and lifted herself up gasping at the fresh pain it brought.

Inuyasha instantly turned and came to her side. "You shouldn't be up." He said trying to lay her back down.

Kagome refused to though and wrapped her arms around him. "You can cry, Inuyasha." She reminded him.

"I forgot her, Kagome." He said in a pained voice. "When I saw what had happened all I could think of was all the blood there was. And I _forgot _her."

"There was nothing you could have done." Kagome said carefully moving a silken strand of his hair out of his face. "She was dead by the time she fell. I felt her fall. If you hadn't grabbed me you would have lost us both."

Gently, as if he might break, she cupped his cheeks in her hands and bent him down to her mouth. She kissed both his tear stained cheeks, then his trembling eyelids before lowering her mouth to his.

She kissed him until the pain became too much for her.

"We both need sleep and comfort." She said quietly, "I can offer one; the night will give the other."

She lay back down with Inuyasha's help and only when she was comfortable did he slide under the bed with her. Gently, mindful of her injury, he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her loosely.

* * *

They both woke up later to a gentle knocking at the door. Inuyasha blinked a few times before getting up and opening it. Kagome smiled when she saw Betsy enter.

"Good morning, your Majesties." She said curtsying as much as her arthritis would allow. "How are you feeling this morning, dear?"

"Great." Kagome said honestly.

"Great! I will finally have good news to send to your mother. Now let me take a look at you." Betsy said examining her a little.

When she had left, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked, "How do _you _feel?"

"Strange." Inuyasha said returning to her bedside. "I've lost most of my family and when my little brother died, I swore he would be the last. Losing mom in a time of peace is just…I never thought I would have to mourn for someone again so soon"

"This is a very unstable peace." Kagome reminded him.

"I know that. But she was my mother." He repeated going back into his world of despair.

"And she would not want you to spend the rest of your life mourning her."

Inuyasha looked up at her. There were still some shadows under his eyes and Kagome opened her arms wanting to give him the comfort she could offer him. He eagerly came to her.

They slept again more peacefully than either had in a long, long time.

* * *

After a few weeks Kagome was able to start walking around if she walked very carefully. She could never go far, though she pushed herself a little more each day. Eventually she could travel through the demon markets if she didn't stay long. But she always did and, more often than not, Inuyasha ended up carrying her back to her room. If it bothered him, he never complained. If she got tired, no matter what time of day it was, Inuyasha would curl up with her and they would sleep in each others company.

One day Kagome was watching Soumyee and her partner perform something called The Spirit Dance. And by the way Soumyee moved Kagome could easily conjure up spectral partners in her mind.

Once it was over Kagome clapped with every one else then turned to go back inside.

Then Kikyo appeared at her elbow and said, in a quieter and gentler tone than she ever took with Kagome, "Kagome, could I talk to you, privately, for a minute."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha for permission and he said, "Fine, but hurry up. You've already been out longer than usual and you should get back inside soon."

Kagome nodded in agreement and with Kikyo's help they walked to a corner that they wouldn't be overheard in.

"Kagome I just wanted to say…I'm sorry." Kikyo said instantly.

"What for?" Kagome asked.

"Well it's just…When the Tuuli Thea made her suggestion I protested longer than anyone else. I was sure Inuyasha deserved someone he could love and not an emotionless board. I was angry and bitter." She admitted looking at the ground as she played with the hem of her shirt.

Kagome tried to open her mouth to say something but Kikyo cut her off, "But lately, I've noticed how close you've gotten. I've seen the way he looks at you and he has never looked at anyone else like that. So I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. For more than you know." And with that cryptic apology she turned and fled into the crowd.

Kagome lifted her hand to call her back but she was gone. She stood there a second longer before she turned back to Inuyasha.

"What did she want?" he asked when she came back to him.

"Nothing." Kagome said not wanting to tell anyone what she had heard until she understood it herself. Inuyasha shrugged but accepted her answer and helped her back inside.

* * *

That night, after Betsy had left and they were alone again Inuyasha turned to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked climbing into bed with her.

"Better than ever." Kagome told him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Good." Inuyasha said as he leaned down and kissed her.

How their kisses had gone from shy and small to long and passionate, Kagome would never know, but as she lay there she knew she could spend the rest of her life like this.

Inuyasha let his hands travel on her freely, happy at how Kagome responded to perfectly to him.

He had wrapped his hand around her waist to pull her closer when Kagome stiffed from the pain. Luckily Inuyasha knew why and let go of her with a sigh. "Your not ready for this yet." He said gently.

"Yes I am." Kagome said fiercely pulling herself closer to him.

Inuyasha was split between decisions when a knock on the door made it for him.

He climbed out and with one look of longing at the bed he opened the door.

Miroku stood there his expression sour.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but we caught our assassins." He growled.

Kagome got out of bed slowly as Inuyasha asked, "Assassins? There was more than one?"

"Two actually." Miroku said. "I would have condemned them myself but I thought you might want to question them."

"Of course we do." Kagome said standing at Inuyasha's side.

Miroku nodded and started walking down the hall with Inuyasha and Kagome at his heels.

Kagome wondered who it was. Was it someone she knew? How could she look whoever it was in the eye?

Finally Miroku stopped before the door to the entrance hall. "You'll want to know who they are?" he asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded together.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, but one of them is Kikyo." He said.

Inuyasha's face contorted into a look of surprise, "Kikyo? But why would she kill my mother?"

Miroku took another breath and said without answering Inuyasha's question, "The other is Kouga." Then Kagome knew why he had such a sour face. He had personally guaranteed Kouga's trustworthiness.

"Let's see them." Kagome said, now also understanding Kikyo's earlier apology.

Miroku nodded and opened the doors revealing Kouga and Kikyo kneeling on the ground bound and guarded over by Adrian and Howl. Adrian looked positively sick as he held his sister.

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt!" Kouga cried the instant he saw Kagome. "She wasn't supposed to shoot you!"

"Shut up." Kikyo said, "Your guilty of treason, no one cares why."

"I care." Inuyasha said in a low and dangerous voice. "I care why you killed my mother and almost killed my mate!"

"The arrow wasn't supposed to be poisoned." Kikyo hissed at Kouga. "I should have known better than to trust a fool who sliced open his own queen."

"Well in never should have trusted a witch who would betray her people!" he through back then he looked at Kagome and pleaded, "I only wanted to protect you from this filth."

"Silence!" Inuyasha roared at them.

"You poisoned Kagome?" he asked Kouga.

"Trying to kill you." He admitted quietly.

"You shot the arrow that killed my mother?" he asked Kikyo.

"It wasn't supposed to be poisoned!" Kikyo said instantly.

"Yes or no, Kikyo." Inuyasha growled.

"Yes and I know that's a death penalty. I would gladly sentence myself to it I just wanted to make sure this scum," she jerked her head at Kouga, "got caught as well."

"You almost killed Kagome!" Kouga cried at her.

"And I would have had she not moved!" Kikyo yelled back. "But I never meant to kill your mother Inuyasha." She told him.

"You disgust me." He spat at them. "Take them out of here. Adrian you can leave. You don't have to do this."

Adrian shook his head, "If I can't serve you now, when can I, your Majesty."

Miroku followed as Adrian and Howl dragged them out of the room, Kouga begging the whole way.

The second they had gone Inuyasha fell against the wall. Kagome walked forward into his arms as eager to receive the touch as give it.

"I trusted her with your _life._" He said moving his hand up and down her back. "I can't imagine what would happen if I lost you."

Kagome looked up at him knowing that he wasn't talking about the peace. "It's okay Inuyasha."

"No it's not." He said cupping her cheek, "I love you, Kagome."

Coming from a man who had spent evey waking and sleeping moment with her for the past few weaks. Whose every look and touch had already told her so much more than the words, they didn't mean much.

But coming from some one whose looks could freeze the molten blood of the world. Who could kill anyone at a snap of his fingers, and had once told her she was much like an emotionless board, they meant more than anything.

Kagome smiled at him and said, "I love you too."

Somewhere deep inside her, her Heartsong changed its tune as it sang of her love for the man she was holding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTHE ENDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ha ha last chapter booyaa. Just so ya'll know…I'm making an epilogue and don't forget to wait for it.


	14. Epilogue

**For the last and final time, I don't own Inuyasha or Hawksong.**

Hey guys just wanted to say a quick good-bye. It's been great writing for you guys. You've been really cool. A few more personalized thanks first to the real Soumyee for my most critical and longest review. Thank you so much for being so honest. Then to xxfreefallangelxx for my very first review thank you soo much. Then to the others who reviewed including:

inu-girl162

Blondeinblack1

FristaN'PelbiPRODUCTIONS

midnightangel16

Thank you all for your reviews and for sticking with this lame storywriter.

Now for the thing you all want and wish I'd stop babbling to read…

**Epilogue **

**1 year later**

Kagome was working in the dancers guild trying to get the move Soumyee was showing her.

"No, no. Lift your leg higher." She instructed grabbing the offending appendage and lifting it up more.

"Ow. Soumyee that hurts." Kagome complained.

"Get used to it." She replied flatly holding the leg up for a second more before backing away and looking at Kagome's form.

"Soumyee, are you torturing my mate again?" Inuyasha asked strolling into the guild.

"Your Majesty, I am offended that you would even think such a thing." Soumyee said playfully.

"Can I relax now?" Kagome asked.

"Fine. Two minute break." Soumyee conceded as Kagome dropped her leg.

"Man, I feel awful." Kagome told Inuyasha after he kissed her hello.

"Why? Soumyee pulling things your not supposed to pull again?" he asked.

"Not like that." Kagome said serious, "Like sick."

"Do you need a doctor?" he asked looking concerned.

"I don't know." She said right before she turned and emptied the contents of her stomach all over the floor.

"Woh! Kagome!" Inuyasha said as Soumyee ran over and held back Kagome's hair.

"You okay, honey?" Soumyee asked once Kagome finished retching.

Kagome shook her head her face pale. "Come here. We have a room in the back you can lay there. Inuyasha, go get a doctor or something else useful." Soumyee ordered turning Kagome to the back room.

Five minutes later Inuyasha rushed in with Betsy. She immediately went to the room Kagome was in leaving Inuyasha outside.

Worried he paced up and down as someone came over and cleaned up the mess Kagome had made.

About a half hour later, a long horrid grueling half hour later, Betsy came out smiling.

"What is it? Is she okay?" Inuyasha asked immediately.

"I would think so. Being heavy with child doesn't make you ill the last time I checked." Betsy said.

Inuyasha fell into silence. His mouth was working but no sound came out. "Ch…chi…child?" he asked.

"Oh my, yes." Betsy confirmed her smile going wider.

"What…but…How?" he asked.

"Now Inuyasha, I don't really have to explain that process to you, do I?" Betsy asked.

"I'm going to be a dad?" he asked next the truth still not sinking in yet.

"Would you like to see the mother honey?" Betsy asked sympathetically.

Without making a reply Inuyasha ran into the room and saw Kagome sitting up in bed smiling.

"Did you hear?" she asked.

"It's true?" Inuyasha asked still feeling very stupid.

Kagome nodded. Suddenly it did sink in and Inuyasha ran forward and grabbed her in his arms. "We're having a baby!" he cried spinning her in circles while she laughed.

"Yes you goof, we're having a baby. Now put me down before I get sick again." Kagome chided. He set her on her feet immediately.

"Wow this …this is HUGE! We have to tell _everyone! _I'm going to be a dad. Wow!" Inuyasha was excited beyond belief. He grabbed Kagome in a hug again and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to be a dad."

* * *

**1 year later**

Kagome stood in the new nursery at her new home. The palace she and Inuyasha had started planning was finally completed and they had thought of the perfect name for their new people. The hanyou people. It was a perfect name for them and for the new species that her baby girl was the beginning of.

Suddenly, Kieko started crying.

"Shh, shh. Now why are you so fussy tonight?" Kagome asked lifting her up.

The second she was in her mother's arms Kieko quieted.

"I can't stay here all night." Kagome told her rocking her side to side.

"Yeah, I want to be with your mother a little too." A voice behind her said.

Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha leaning against the door frame.

"She just wants some attention." Kagome told him rocking her.

"No, she wants you to sing to her again. That's all she ever wants." He said smiling. He got up and walked over to his darling baby. She had his hair and ears with Kagome's eyes. She had a small crescent moon on her forehead and tiny fangs and claws and judging by the way she would make things float around her room at odd times, she also had the Power.

At Inuyasha's words she giggled and waved her arms in the air as if to confirm what he was saying.

"Oh all right, you greedy little thing. One song." Kagome said placing her daughter in her crib.

With a twist of her power she made the castle float in the air above the little princess and made people walk around inside it. With another twist she made a little tune float out of the air as she sang her song:

"_Hush now my baby,_

_be still love don't cry._

_I have a story to te-ell_

_Of two kingdoms of old_

_Joined to make a new_

_Land of peace _

_Where there is no War_

_A land of peace and prosperity_

_Where a king and a queen_

_Joined to make you_

_A bra-and new Heartsong."_

The end

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes yes I finished. This is my first completed fanfic. Go me go me. You can still leave reviews if you want though.


End file.
